New Boy,New Love
by Mz.Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: I change the summary.Eiri falls for the new boy, the new boy is confused about his feelings towards Eiri.What will happen to our favorite couple? Read and find out.Reviews please they make me happy. ON HIATUS. Sorry. Being RE-WRITEN!
1. First day

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gravitation.**

**Hey here, I was reading this story and I sucked very much, so what I am doing is re-writing this all over. Some things might have changed, so I am sorry. **

**Inside summery:**

**Eiri Uesugi is loved by everyone except the new boy in school. Or that's what he thinks. Read and find out what happens with our favorite couple. **

**New boy New love**

**Chapter one : First day**

**New boy New love**

Eiri always hated the first day of school. Why? Because it was school all over again. Though he was a bit excited that he only had two more years of school till he graduated from the hell hole. He sighed as he thought about the fan girls all over him again. Fangirls were something he hated the most about school.

He looked at himself in the mirrow and walked down stairs to the kitchen and out the back door. He got into his BMW and drove himself to school. Just as he suspected. Fan girls waiting for him to arrive. He didn't dare walk out his car.

"Eiri...Eiri...it's Eiri he's here." He heard them scream.

He opened the door and stepped out the car. He saw his best friend Tohma Seguchi standing behind the crazy mob of fan girls and walked over to him.

"Sorry about the fan girls." Tohma said.

Eiri just rolled his eyes. "Yea let's get the heck out here alright." Eiri suggested.

Tohma nodded and both walked inside the main building, going to the cafeteria both took a seat in their usual spot and waited for the rest of their friends to arrive.

"So is your sister sill at home?" He asked.

Tohma was dating Mika, Eiri's older sister.

"Yea, you know her, gotta be looking good." Eiri said.

Tohma smiled. A teacher walked over to them and asked if they have received their school schedules . Both nodded and she walked away.

"I got mine in the mail." Eiri said pulling it out of his pocket.

Tohma nodded. They exchanged their schedules and looked to see if they had any classes together. Both only had one class together and lunch, but they didn't care, they had plenty of time to hang out after school.

"This summer sucked." Eiri said.

Tohma nodded. "I agree, we didn't go any where. But it sucked more for you, you didn't find anyone to spend it with." Tohma said.

"Tohma I don't want just anyone, I want someone special. Someone who really cares about me for me." Eiri said.

"Oh Eiri I'm sure the woman or the man of your life is out there, you just got look for them." Tohma said.

"Yea, wait what? Man? What the hell is that suppose to mean. I'm not gay." Eiri shot back at Tohma.

Tohma smirked. "Yea sure, I believe you." He said with a sarcastic tone.

Eiri frowned. "Damn Mika told you right? Really that woman can't keep her mouth shut." Eiri said.

"Dude I'm your best friend, why didn't you tell me?" Tohma asked.

"I wasen't sure how you react." Eiri said.

"Uhh...I wouldidn't care, your my bud." Tohma said.

Eiri laughed, it was a bit stupid to hid his secret from his best friend. Besides, he had best friends who were also gay. Hiro and Suguru. Including his brother who was dating Ryuichi.

The first bell rang, and it was time for first period to start. Tohma and Eiri walked over to their History class and took a seat at the end of the classroom. Girl began to whisper to each other excited to have Eiri and Tohma in a class. The tardy bell rang and the teacher closed the door behind her to start the first day of school. About 15 minutes into class the door opened and walked in Tatsuha, Eiri's younger brother.

Miss. Takahashi frowned. "Excuse me but who are you and why are you 15 minutes late?" She asked.

"MR. UESUGI, THAT IS SO INAPPROPRIATE FOR SCHOOL. NEXT TIME KEEP THOSE HORRIBLE COMMENTS TO YOUR SELF AND TAKE A SEAT. I EXPECT YOU TO ARRIVE ON TIME TOMORROW OR ELSE YOU WILL NOT ENTER MY CLASSROOM TOMORROW." She practically scream.

"Jeez lady take a chill pill. Why you ask in the first place?" Tatsuha said walking to the back.

He saw no empty desk, but saw an 'nerd' sitting down to his brother, he smiled.

"Listen you nerd, you need to be at the front since you like to learn so much, now MOVE." Tatsuha said.

The poor guy stood up and ran to the front. Tatsuha sighed and took a seat.

"You are so mean." Eiri said.

"Look who's talking." Tatsuha said.

Tohma nodded.

The boring lesson went on. A few minutes later and the bell rang to head over to their 2nd period. Eiri and his friends stood up and walked away.

"Jeez Miss. Takahashi is an eye sore, well see you guys later got to go look for my Ryuichi." Tatsuha said walking away.

Tohma laughed and Eiri sighed; his brother was an idiot. "So I guess I'll see you later, I have to go to my class." Tohma said.

Eiri nodded and both walked away. Eiri took out his schedule and looked at it, Science. He sighed. He walked outside seeing as how the science building was outside the main building. He waited for the bell to ring and stood outside the building to smoke a cigarette. He knew it wasn't allowed but he didn't care, he needed his nicotine. He sighed and threw the cigarette bud away and walked over to his class.

Everyone stared.

"Are you in this class?" The teacher asked.

He nodded.

"And why are you late?" She asked.

"I got lost." He said.

She looked at him for a second and nodded. Eiri looked looked around the class and saw his friend Hiro. He took a chair and sat at the edge of the table next to him.

"I can tell this class is going to be boring dude." Hiro said.

Eiri nodded.

"So...Tohma called me when he heard you play for both team now, welcome to the team." Hiro laughed.

Eiri sighed. "Yea."

Hiro smiled. "So how are your fans? Mine are still going crazy, take a look at this." Hiro said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a stack of love notes.

"Wow." Eiri said. "I don't get any love letters because I rejected everyone of them." He said.

Hiro nodded. "Well I so kind of to write back to my fans and tell them I have a boyfriend already. My lovely Suguru." he said with a smiled.

Eiri laughed. "Ah...yes Tohma's cousin. During the summer you two hooked up."

Hiro nodded.

"Both of you be quite." The teacher said.

Both sighed and ignored the teacher.

As school went on by, it was finally time to go home.

"Eiri where are you going?" Tohma asked. "We are all going to the mall."

"Sorry Tohma but I not in the mood, maybe some other time. I got to get home." Eiri said.

"Alright then, I'll stop by later to talk." Tohma said.

Eiri nodded and got in his car. He drove home and took a long shower, tired he laid down on his bed to watch some T.V and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Alright, so when I wrote this story, I was a new writer and let me tell you I sucked. I was in the 6th grade and now I'm a senior in High school. So when I went back to read this story I was like WTF is this?So I will now go over this story and re-write it when I have time. Somethings might change some may not. Thanks, .**


	2. New boy

**Disclimer:I do not own Gravitation**

**Asakura here to up-date on New Boy,New Love.LOL Oh and this chapter is dedicated to**

**Em-Chan 01. Go Em-Chan 01 yeay i love your storys.By the way when are you going to up date on (My boyfriend fiance)?Man i cant wait.**

**New Boy,New Love.**

**Chapter 2**

**2 weeks later.**

It was the same rutine over and over.Eiri gave it some thought and if school was going to be as this bunk then might as well just quit school.Eiri was home from his 13th day of school.He couldn't take it any longer, school was boring he needed someone in his life.But Eiri didn't know what was going to happen the next day.His life and his heart where going to be stolen. Eiri woke up. Took a shower got dress to impress and headed for school. When he got there he notice Tohma and Mika were kissing.He got out of his car and went to where they where at.Mika kiss Tohma one more time told her brother bye and left the best friends alone.

''What's going on Eiri?''

''Nothing this school year is so bunk.''

''Tell me about it.Ready to go inside.''

''Yeah whatever, lets go.''

All of a sudden a beautifull car pulled over next to Eiri car in high speed but this car took two parking spaces because he park to the side so the front of the car wont hit the side walk.The car was a black Lamborghini Murcielago R-gt.It had a very nice surround system.The car went off.The owner stay in there for a cupple of seconds.No one knew if it was a girl or a boy the windows were to dark to tell.Eiri and Tohma just stared at each other and then at the car.Every one was impress by the car.But they got more impress when the car door open. Instead of the car door opening to the side it open to the top.Then a very hot guy with pink hair got out of the car.He was wearing tight black pants, black boots a black muscle shirt ,he was dress to impress the woman.Everything black.But no one can tell the color of his eyes because he was wearing black shades.All of the girls were whispering about how hot,cute,sexy guy he looked.The boy started to walk but stop in his traks infront of Eiri and Tohma and ask...

''Sorry to bother you but can you plz show me were the main office is?Im new here , my father just regestrated me in here with out my permison.''

Eiri just looked at the boy like why are you asking me for.So Tohma decided to help him out.

''Um yeah i'll show you follow me.''

''Thanks.''

''You coming Eiri?''

''Yeah.''

''Eiri,thats a cute name.''

''Really?''

''Yeah.''

''So whats your name?''Eiri ask.

''Shuichi Shindou.''

''That also a cool name.''Tohma said.

''Whats yours?''Shuichi ask.

''Mine is Tohma Seguichi.''

''Nice too meet you.''

''Nice too meet you to Shindou.''

They arrived at the main office.

''Here it is.''

''Thanks.''

''Hey what grade are you in?''

''11th.''

''Cool me too maybe will have some classes together.''

''Yeah maybe.''

Shuichi enterd the office.And Tohma and Eiri left to their first period class.Eiri was just wondering about Shuichi.Class was over and Eiri went to his second class.He took a seat next to his friend Hiro.

''So Eiri did you see the new boy?I have him in my first period.His kind of cool and i love his car.''

''Yeah his name is Shuichi Shindou.''

''I see you know his name.''

''Yeah,He needed my help so i help him out.''

''You,help,some,one?''

''Yeah so what.''

''Well is just that when someone ask for your help you turn them down.''

''Not all the time.''

''Sure what ever you say Uesugi.''

Eiri eignore Hiros comment and for one he try to pay attenchion in class.Second period was over and Eiri went to gym class.He went in to the locker rooms and change he notice that the coach was talking to someone but didn't know who it was .Then he saw the new boy.The coach told they boy where his locker was and his combination and gave him some new gym clothes and some new shoes so he can change.The coache left and Shuichi started to change in front of Eiri.Eiri was just standing there watching him change trying to take it all in.

''_What im i thinking about i dont even know if his gay or bi. Damn brat am i falling for him.No his new, how can i be falling for the new boy.''_

Eiri stoped thinking and notice that he was in the lockers all alone.He quickly rush outside and what he found was a Shuichi being suraunded by girls asking him out.For some funny reason Eiri was getting mad.Eiri went up to Shuichi and told the girl to scatter.And so they did.

''Thanks for that um...whats your name?''

''_What how can he forget my name, after he said my name was cute this morning.''_

''Hello?''

''What?''

''What your name?''

''Its Eiri.''

''Thats a cute name.''

''Yeah i've been told.''

''Well thanks for helping me out.''

''No problom.''

''Okay then see you later.''

''Hey um...do you have a girlfriend.''

''No i have a boyfriend.''

''What?''

''Im just kidding ,no some girls ask me out but im not sure im still looking for the right one.''

''I see.''

''Yeah well i got to go.''

Gym class ended and Eiri was tired of running.It was time to go to 4th period.But Eiri hated art class so he just skip it.So time past and 4th period was over and it was time for lunch.Tohma ,K,Suguru,Hiro,Ryuichi, and Tatsuha were waiting for Eiri to come join them for lunch.They went to the line to get their lunch and sat back down at there table.They started to eat and chat about what to do during the weeking or how was school today.All of a sudden Hiro saw Shuichi looking for a place to sit.

''Hey Shuichi over here you can sit with us.''

''Oh hey Hiro.''

''_Sure he remember his name but he can't remember mine.''_Eiri say in his mid so no one will hear him.

''So Shuichi any girl you have the eye on?''Tohma ask.

''No not yet still looking for Mr.Right or Mis Perfect.''Looking right at Eiri.

''Oh so you like guys as well?''Tatsuha ask.

''Yeah i use to date a guy back at Kyoto but since i move to Tokyo i had to leave him.''

For some reason Eiri was getting mad while Shuichi was talking about his ex boyfriend.

_''What the fuck im i getting mad for.So what if i know his bi what the hell do i care.''_

They continue to chat and eat.But then this girl Eiri hated so much came to the table and gave Shuichi a love letter.

''Shindou ,right ?''

''Yeah.''

''Hi my name is Ayaka Usami.''

''Hi Ayaka nice too me...''

She put a finger in his lips to keep quite and said...

''Shhhh, just read the letter.''And left.

Eiri wanted to kill her,stab her in the heart ,but he was a guy ,but man did he wanted to hurt her.Why? I dont know. Oh yea maybe because she was in love with Eiri but Eiri never loved her.She keept asking him out and i guess she was finnally over him.But now that she was after Shuichi it was personal.Then he wonderd,''_Maybe I can get Mika on her ass.''_Mika also didn't like her for some resons to be untold.Shuichi opend ther letter and every one got around him and started to read it.

_''Shuichi Shindou uh.Cute name and a very sexy guy.Giggles.My name is Ayaka Usami._

_And i was wondering if you will like to go out on friday night at 7:00pm.Will go out to eat and then problably _

_will get some ''desert'' at my house or in your car.Giggles.Any way is fine with me.Well what do you say?_

_Yes. Awwww you are sweet.Pick me up at 7:00pm on friday night at the cafe shop 2 blocks away from the school.Dont ask why ,just do it._

_Sincerly _

_Your soon to be,your wanna be Girlfriend._

_Ayaka Usami. Love you.''_

Every one was amaze at the latter.They letter was so personal.They sat back down and looked at Shuichi.

''What,why are you all looking at me like that.''Shuichi ask.

''So are you going.''K ask.

''I dont think i have much of a choice.''Shuichi said.

''Yes you do, you make your own choices she dosen't own you.Just dont go pick her up, leave her ass wondering.''Eiri said.

''I dont know that seems kind of mean.''Shuichi said.

The bell rang and lunch was over. The gang stood up and left.The day went on and it soon ended.Shuichi got in his car and drove away in a very high speed.Not that he was mad or anything thats just the way he drives.

''_Damn thats is a fast car.''_Eiri said.He got in to his own car and left wondring if Shuichi would accept that date with Ayaka.

**Ok this is my second chapter.And yes i know my gramer is so messy but english is not my first language.And yes i know what you all are thinking''What she is bearly going to high school and dosent know how to spell and she 15 years old.how the hell did you manege to get to the 9th grade.''Yeah my sister tells me that all the time.I have some thing in my brain that keeps me from learning ok.Bye.ill try harder.**


	3. Date yes or no

**Disclimer:I do not own Gravitation.**

**Thankyou so much all of you. Because of the reviews this story is coming out great.Im inspired by all of you reviews and storys and well its just keeps me going.Thanks to all of my readers.Oh by the way for the people who read( Wedding bells) im working on it i promise.**

**Chapter 3**

**Date, Yes OR night.**

Shuichi arrived home. He lived in a beatiful house.His dad was one of the best judges in Japan and his mother was a doctor so they were so rich and he and is little sister were so spoil. So anyways he arrived home the maid told him that lunch was ready but he wasen't hungry he went up stairs to wash up and took a nice nap.It was 7:17pm when he woke up.For some reason Shuichi woke up confuse he look at the calender and notice that it was thursday he had a date on friday which was tommorow.He got out of bed and went down stairs to go get something to eat.When he go there he notice that his dad was in the kitchen also looking for something to eat.He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a pice of cake,he sat down and started to eat.His dad notice the sad look on his face and as a conserned father he ask his son what was going on.

''Shuichi,what's wrong?''

Shuichi sighted and told his dad what was wrong.

''Oh nothing is just that this girl ask me out and i dont know what to do, i mean i still have fellings for Kai and...''

Shuichi's dad knew he was bi but he didn't care as long as his son was happy.

''And you dont fell right going out with someone else after you just broke up with Kay.''

''Well yeah but i also want to meet new people and try to forget about Kai.''

''Well so who is this lucky girl you speak of?''

''Her name is Ayaka Usami.She ask me out on a date tommorow night and well im just not sure.''

''I see well did you make any new friends?''

''Oh of course i did there great. There names are Hiro,Suguru,Tatshua,Ryuichi,K,Tohma and Eiri.''

''I see well what are you going to say to the girl?''

''Well i'll give her a chance.''

''Well then it's settle your answer is yes.''

''Yeah well i got to go do my homework.Thanks dad i'll see you later.''

''Goodnight.''

Shuichi ran to his room, he rembered that Hiro had gave him is cellphone number just in case he felt the need to talk.He dialed the number and waited Hiro to answer.

''Hello?''

''Hiro is me Shuichi.''

''Oh hey wuz up, do you need something?''

''No not really i just wanted to tell you that im going to accept that date with Ayaka.''

''Oh really, that's great.So do you want to let the others know.''

''Well i dont know there phone numbers.''

''Oh dont worry, do you have a computer?''

''Yeah.''

''Ok then whats your email?''

Shuichi told Hiro is email address and all of a sudden he recieved a new friends request from Hiro and he added him and he then recieved a new email from Hiro that had all the others emails and cellphone numbers and house phone numbers.

''Thanks Hiro.''

''Your welcome,hey got to go see you tommorow.''

''Ok then bye.''

Shuichi hang up the phone.He started to add every one.And as soon as he did they all accepted his request except Eiri.But then he notice that he was the only one not online.The others started to chat with him then they put the chatline on 6-way so they can chat together at the same time.shuichi told them that he accepted the date with Ayaka and they were all surprise at the answer but they were ok with that.So they continue to chat.

**At Eiri's**

Eiri was done with his homework he took a bath he ate and now he was bored.He try to wache t.v but ther was nothing to wache.So he decided to get in his laptop to cheak is messages.When he entered his homepage it said that he had a new friend request he click on it and when he saw who it was is heart jump a to be your friend.''Eiri accepted the request.He decided to look at some pictures of Shuichi.When he did he wish he didn't.There were picture of Shuichi and a nother guy kissing.But then he was happy he did ther was a picture of Shuichi in the bed with some really little shorts and no shirt but with a face that said ''_come fuck me hard.''_Eiri made sure his door was locked and saved that picture in to his personal pictures.Then he decided to ask Shuichi how in the world did he get his email address.

Eiri says:''Hey Shuichi how did you get my email address?''

Shuichi says:''Hiro gave it to me, your not mad are you.?''

Eiri says:''No not at all.So what are you up to?''

Shuichi says:''Oh im talking to the others.And getting ready for school and for my date tommorow.''

Eiri says:''Date? What date?You mean you accepted the date with that whore of Ayaka?''

Shuichi says:'' LOL .Oh Eiri your mean.Look im just going to give her a chance.And if it goes out well i'll ask for the next date then i'll ask her to go out with me.''

Eiri says:''The hell your not''

Shuichi says:''Wow the last time i cheak my fathers name was Jiro Shindou not Eiri Uesugi.LOL.Your no one to tell me who can i and can not go out with.''

Eiri says:''Look i just dont like her conceided ass.That's all.''

Shuichi says:''So Eiri who do you like?''

When Eiri saw what Shuichi had send him, man did he get nervous.He didn't know what to say he wasn't even sure if he even liked Shuichi ,all he knew is that he was problably deviloping feelings for the boy, but he couldn't tell him that. At least not now,he tought.

Eiri says:''Someone but i can't tell you.''

Shuichi says:''Awwwww your mean.''

Eiri says:''Tell me somethig i dont i know.''

Shuichi says:''Why wont you tell me?Do the others know you like some one?''

Eiri says:''Hell no then they would never leave me alone till i tell them who it is so dont you dare tell them i like some one alright''

Shuichi says:''Ok but ...''

Eiri says:''But what?''

Shuichi says:''But your going to have to give me a kiss to keep this a secreat and the kiss will seal this big secreat of yours.''

Eiri says:''The hell i wont.''

Shuichi says:''Im just playing.Damn dont have to take it serious.Well go to go.''

Eiri says:''Why?''

Shuichi says: '' I got to go take a bath and go to sleep.''

Eiri says:'' Okay then see you tommorow.''

Shuichi says:''Okay then bye.Hugs.''

Eiri says:''Goodnight.''

_Shuichi Shindou has signout._

Eiri felt his heart warm.He will do anything to tuche those lips of Shuichi's with his own lips but Shuichi was kind of seeing some one.And it broke thar warm felling in his heart.But he wasen't going to give up on Shuichi not now not ever.What ever Eiri wanted Eiri got.Eiri was getting tired he took of his clothe and went to sleep in his boxers.Tommorow he and Tohma were going out,not as a cupple but as spies.He was going to tell his bestfriend that he was deviloping fellings for a certain pink haird boy.

**Ok i know this chapter is stupid but at lest the next chapter will be kind of funny because Tohma and Eiri are going as spies.LOL.**

**Go to go.Bye.**

**Asakura**


	4. Spying on dates Part 1

**Disclimer:I do not own Gravitation**

**Well here it is.This story is for my beta,Kai.Thank you Kai love you.**

**Chapter 4**

**Spying on ****Dates****. Part 1**

At Shuichi place

Shuichi woke up by the sound of his alarm clock. It was time to get ready for School. He got out of bed took a shower got dress and went down stairs for Breakfast. He sat down with his family and started to eat his food. As soon as he was down he kissed his lil sister and his parents good bye and headed out the door. He got in to his car it was the same as the one he drove yesterday but this one was sliver, yes, he had two and both of them were his alone he didn't have to share.

**At Eiri's place**

Eiri woke up by the loud knocking and his sister screaming "Eiri wake up time for school!" He notice that he forgot to put set up his alarm clock. He got out of bed went to take a shower went down stairs told his parents bye, but his mother stopped him and asked him to join them for breakfast. He said he wasn't hungry and left. He got in his car and dove off. Eiri had lied he really was hungry but he didn't fell like eating at home, so he stopped at the coffee shop two blocks away from his school. He went inside and bought himself some donuts and a cup of coffee. He sat down, ate his donuts, drank, his coffee, and called Tohma to tell him the news about his little crush. He dialed Tohma. The phone rang twice before Tohma decided to pick up.

''Hey Eiri! where you at?''

''I'm in the coffee shop two blocks away from the school and you?''

''I'm on my way to school right now.''

''Great meet me here at the coffee shop.''

''Sure I'm on my way.''

After six minutes Tohma arrived at the shop. He looked around for Eiri. When he spotted him, he waited for his best friend notice him and then sat down at the table.

''So why you called me up here we could of just talk at school.''

''No this is private no one can know about this only you. So don't you dare laugh at me or tell any one else about this.''

''Chill Eiri. You have my word. Don't worry. I wont let you down.''

''Ok well... I'm kind of having feelings for Shuichi Shindou.''

''Oh Eiri I knew Shuichi will get to you. I just didn't know when.''

''Argh! So did he tell you he his going to accept the date with that .''

''Yeah he told me last night by computer.''

''But did he tell you that if he like the first date then he is going to ask her out in a second that and ask her to go out with him?''

''No he didn't tell me that.''

''Well he is, so I hope that you're ready Tohma.''

''Ready for what?''

''We are going be spies tonight.''

Tohma was of course going to help his best friend and was going to do the impossible: get Shuichi to like Eiri.

When school was over, Shuichi told every one he had to go get ready for his date with Ayaka, and every one was surprised to see that he was such an early guy, but it meant a lot to Shuichi because he was going on a date a chance to forget about Kai. Shuichi got inside is car and left. Tohma look at Eiri and he had a look that said 'Get close to me and ill make sure you die a slow but painful death.'  
Every one else had left home, but when Eiri got home, he called Tohma to make up a plan.

"Tohma we need a plan."

"I know that. Just follow my plan. First, make sure you have a pair of sunglasses, but they have to be dark. Some all black clothes ok? And I'll pick you up at 6:00 sharp."

"Fine, well it 5:30 you better get ready. Oh. by the way, take your old black car."

''Which one? I have a lot of black cars."

"The fastest one you got. I don't want him to notice your car and to think we are up to something. Besides Shuichi drives like a mad man and his car is so damn fast."

"Okay I'll take my fastest and new sport car."

"You got a new car?"

"No, but my dad did."

"Won't he get mad if you take it?"

"No. My mom won't let him have it, so she gave it to me because my dad goes crazy on the rode sometimes. That car is fast!"

"Okay then, get ready Tohma."

"Okay then bye."

Eiri took the fastest shower he has ever taken and got dress all black just like Tohma said. He got his 110.00 dollars dark shades out and as soon as he put those on, it was 6:00pm and Tohma's was a car out side his house and his cell phone started to ring the called id said Tohma Seguchi. He went down stairs, told his mom he was leaving, and out the door he went. When he got inside the car he noticed Tohma dressed in a tuxedo and dark shades.

"Tohma why in the hells are you wearing a tuxedo when you have millions of other clothes?"

''Shut up Eiri this is a mission! And what's wrong with a tuxedo? James Bond wears a tuxedo.''

''James Bond is not a real spy. He's just an actor.''

''Really Eiri, for all we know he can be an undercover actor.''

''Shut up and drive.''

Tohma started to drive. He was only driving on the speed limit which was 50 M.P.H. and Eiri felt like they were going 120 miles for minute. Damn this is a Fast car. They arrived at the coffee shop where they saw Shuichi's car. Tohma started to get out of the car and Eiri stop him before he got noticed by Shuichi.

"Tohma what the hell are you doing? Get your back in this car!''

"What? I want some donuts." He said in a child's voice.

"Well now is not the time, you idiot!"

"But Eiri! I want some donuts!" He said as he pretended to cry.

"Argh! Fine! but don't let him see you! And change you voice a little so  
he won't recognize your voice.''

"Ok got it."

"Now hurry up before Ayaka gets here and they leave!"

Tohma got out of the car, went inside the store. and waited in line to order his donuts. Eiri was keeping a close look at Shuichi. All of a sudden  
Shuichi gets up and goes to the counter to order something as well. Eiri panicked and call Tohma to tell him that Shuichi was behind him.

"Tohma don't turn around but Shuichi is right behind you trying to order something. Have you order something. Don't speak just move your head for a yes or a no."

Tohma shook his head as a no.

"Well he is going to find out that you're Tohma so change your voice."

Tohma shook is head for a yes and it was his turn to order. Eiri heard a voice of a lady asking Tohma what was his order. All of a sudden he heard another ladies voice but it wasn't a lady.

"Um yes um I will like 20 chocolate donuts please." Tohma said in the Voice of a lady that had a very bad cold.

Every one started to look at Tohma like he was crazy. Eiri was thinking how a guy like that became his best friend. Tohma notice that he was being watched by every one in the store so he decided to teach them all a lesson.

"What are you people looking at? Haven't you ever seen a man with a tuxedo buying donuts for him self in a ladies voice because he had just had surgery. Argh! you people need to get out more!" He said it all in the voice of a lady.

''Sir your donuts are ready.''

''Thank you.''

Tohma left the store and got inside the car. He started to eat his donuts he looked so proud of him self. Eiri just shook his head in disappointment.

''Want some donuts Eiri?''

''No thank you.''

Eiri notice that Shuichi was leaving the store and was going to his car butthen he saw Ayaka. Shuichi hugged Ayaka and gave her a kiss in the cheek.Eiri was discussed that Shuichi gave a kiss to a .He wanted to throw up.Shuichi opened the car door for Ayaka and then he got in it. He started the car and reverse it back in to the streets. And Tohma behind them all the way. Shuichi stopped at a restaurant were they served Italian food. (A/N Ican't think of a name and I don't know if they even have Italian food but what the heck this is just a story.) Shuichi got out of the car opened the other sideso Ayaka can get out. Once they got inside Tohma and Eiri got out of the car.

''Now what Tohma?''

''We follow them.''

''What if they spot us?''

''They won't. Luckily I was ready for this kind of stuff.''

He went to the trunk of the car and then he got out a can of spray it was black he started to put it in his hair and then he put on a fake mustache and he had bought some eye contacts and he put on a pair. He then took of his tuxedo shirt and he change in to a long sleeve shirt. He then gave the can to Eiri to spray his hair and Eiri look at him like he was crazy there was no way he was going to paint his hair. Tohma then took the can and showed Eiri that it was hair paint. Eiri started sprayed his hair put on the fake mustache and put on the eye contacts.

''Now what Tohma?''

''Now we go in.''

They went inside and they saw Shuichi and Ayaka talking and Eiri notice that they were having a good time and that was bad. They took a table behind Shuichi's table and started to listening to what they were talking about.

''Oh Shuichi your so funny.''

''Thanks. Man, where is that damn waiter?''

Then Tohma got an idea. He took Eiri to the restroom and told him is idea.Eiri agreed and went back out. Tohma went in to the closet and there he found some uniforms he took one for him and went in the restroom to change. While he did that Eiri sat back down in his table. Tohma came out of the restroom looking like a waiter. He went to Shuichi's and Ayaka's table and asked if they were ready to order.

''Hello my name is Kiyo and ill be your waiter for tonight. Oh, that sweet your taking you little sister out to eat.''

''Um no this is my girlfriend.''

''Really she looks old to be you girlfriend.''

''Excuse me I'm not old.''

''My bad it's just that you look like my grandpa.''

''Can we just order our food.''? Shuichi said with anger in his voice.

''Sure what will you have?''

''I'll take the special for today, what about you Ayaka?''

''The same thing.''

''Some thing to drink?''

''Um yea I'll take a simple coke and for the lady...the same.''

''Ok I'll be back with your order.''

''What a wired man.''

''I know.'' Said Ayaka.

Tohma went to Eiri table and pretended to take is order.

''Tohma what the hell was that?''

''What? It's just that she really looks like my grandpa.''

''What ever your job is to find out what going on between them two.''

''Well Shuichi said that was his girlfriend.''

''What are you serious?''

''Yup.''

''Damn.''

''Well I go to go get their orders I'll be back.''

Tohma went in to the kitchen to get their order. Once they were ready he took their plates and drinks. He set them down and then he took a seat next to Shuichi.

''Man I'm sure tired.''

''Um excuse me Kiyo but me and my girlfriend are trying to have a nice  
dinner.''

''What do you mean nice dinner? with her it's never a good dinner.''

''Sir please may you please move so we can eat.'' Ayaka said.

''Argh you're such a pain. Fine I'll move.''

Tohma got up and went back to Eiri table.

''So what happened?"

''He keeps saying that Ayaka is his girlfriend.''

''Go back and keep listening to what they're saying.''

''Sure.''

Tohma went over to Shuichi's table and ask if they needed something. They said there were ok and Tohma left. He then saw a little girl and had a brilliant idea.

''Um excuse me little girl what is you name?''

''My name is Sakura.''

''Well Sakura do you want to make 100.00dollars.''

''Um excuse me but who are you?'' Tohma looked up and saw that it was the mother of the little girl.

''Oh is this your little girl?'' Tohma ask.

''Yes she is." Said the lady.

''Well I'm simply going to ask a favor.''

''What kind of favor?''

''You see it a long story please take a seat so I can explain.''

The lady took a seat and Tohma told her the story about how Ayaka and Shuichi were having an affair behind his back and the lady fell for it and she felt sad for Tohma and she decided to help him out. Tohma was happy he paid the little girl 100.00 dollars and told her what she had to do. The little girl under stood and did her job. She walk over to Shuichi's and Ayaka's table  
and started to cry as hard as she could every one just stared at the little girl.

''Oh what's wrong sweetie did you lose your mommy?'' Ayaka ask.

''No.'' She stops her crying and sat down next to Shuichi.

''What's wrong then?'' Shuichi said.

''I don't know something about this lady scares me.'' Sakura said.

''Me? what do you mean?'' Ayaka ask sadly.

''Yes you who else. Mr. are you going out with her. Because if you are you have really bad eyes you're of better being gay.''

''Excuse me?'' Shuichi said.

''Well I got to go bye.'' She got up pick up Shuichi coke and threw it at Ayaka.

She ran over to her mother and Ayaka chase after her.

''Mommy mommy this mean lady is trying to kill me.''

''Excuse but is this you girl?''

''Yes she is and are you the lady that trying to hurt my little girl?''

''Miss I'm sorry put she threw coke at me.''

''Well I didn't see. Come on sweetie lets go home.''

''Ok mommy.''

The mother went over to Shuichi table and slapped Shuichi in the face got the other cup of coke and threw it at him.  
''How dare you be so cruel!'' Said the lady and left.

Leaving Shuichi to wonder what had just happened. And Eiri just sat there drinking his coke. Tohma arrived at the table and smile at Eiri.

''So what do you think?'' Tohma said.

''Why did you do that?''

''Because Ayaka would think it was the wores date ever and Shuichi would think that he made a bad choice on choosing Ayaka in a date.''

''Good job Tohma. You are smart.''

''I know.''

**Asakura here ok this is only the 1st part. Lots and lots of love to my beta Chrono-Contract's.Thank you Kai.**

**Love you.**

**REVIEWS PLZ.**


	5. Spying on dates Part 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gravitation.**

**Asakura here to up-****date**** I know it's been a while but I had some really bad writers block and still have it but some ideas hit me and well i'm just going to see where this idea takes me ok.**

Chapter 5:  
Spying on **dates**** part 2**

Shuichi and Ayaka left the resturant.They got in the car and left. Eiri and Tohma left behind them and they noticed that Shuichi and Ayaka were heading for the park. They parked in the parking lot and got off the car; they went over to a bench and started to talk. Tohma did the same, but parked where Shuichi couldn't see them and they hid behind a tree listening to Ayaka and Shuichi.

"I'm so sorry Ayaka this date was a total disaster. I can make it up to You, we'll go to the movies tomorrow. Is that ok with you?"

"It's ok Shuichi and sure I will love to go to the movies tomorrow with you." "Thanks…um…Ayaka…um…I have to tell you something…I know this is our first date together but you know I kind of had fun time spending time with you and well…it's seems that I'm developing feelings for you and well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me you know like you being my girlfriend, I know it's to sudden but I really like you. So what do you say?"

Eiri could not believe what his soft ears were picking up. He felt like a part of him was going to die. Tohma saw the reaction on Eiri's face and he made sure he did something about this Tohma cared a lot about Eiri since he was the little brother of the woman he loved and they also grew up together.

"Shuichi I don't know what to say this is so sudden but yes of course I'll go out with you."

''Ayaka...''

Shuichi and Ayaka's faces were inches away from each other and they were about to kiss when...

''Ring ring...'' Shuichi's cell phone started to ring.

''Um sorry it's my cell phone.''

Shuichi answered it.

''Hello?''

''Shuichi buddy what are you up to?''

''Um who is this?''

''You mean you forgot about me?''

"Tohma?"

"Duh Shuichi, who else my mother?"

"Oh hey Tohma sorry about that."

''It's ok you can make it up to me later so what are you up to?''

''Well I'm at the park with Ayaka.''

''Ayaka we were just kidding, so what are you doing?''

"Talking."

''Oh well I was just calling to ask you if you wanted to go hang around tomorrow with the gang we always hang together on Saturdays you know going to the mall the movies just chill having some fun.''

''Well I had already made plans for tomorrow with Ay...''

''Great will meet in front of the school tomorrow at 9:00am so we can hang around the entire day together just us guys, don't you dare bail on us you owe me one remember.''

''But I alre...''

''Okay Shuichi bye.''

Eiri was amazed that Tohma was smart to come up with a plan like that and he was happy that Shuichi was going to hang around with them the entire day.  
Tohma looked at Eiri and gave him a big grin.

''Tohma that was a great plan you really want me to be with Shuichi don't you?''

''Of course I do and like I said what Eiri wants Eiri gets.''

''Ha ha ha...Tohma you are good and you truly are my best friend.''

''I know, I know.''

''I'm sorry Ayaka I have to cancel my date with you tomorrow, Tohma called me and told me that since I'm new here I have to get to know them well. So tomorrow and every Saturdays they hang around together and well since I'm one of them I suppose I have to hang out with them every Saturday night I hope  
you don't mind.''

''Oh not at all Shuichi we can hang around some other day after all, it's also important to hang around with your friends not just your new girlfriend.''

''Thanks Ayaka I'm glad you understand.''

''Oh Shuichi look at the time I need you to take me back home. Please, I'm sorry is just that my parents get kind of worried and well...''

''It's ok Ayaka I understand.''

''Thanks''

Shuichi and Ayaka got up and went back to the car. Once they left Eiri and Tohma got out of behind the tree and headed for the car. When Tohma was driving Eiri back home, he noticed that Eiri was still sad. Tohma worried he hated seeing him like that. After all Ayaka had agreed to go out with him and Shuichi loved her. But like he said he would do anything to get Shuichi to like Eiri.

Once they got to Eiri's house, Eiri asked Tohma if he wanted to spend the night at his house Tohma agreed. He called his parents to tell them where he was going to spend the night they had agreed. Tohma didn't have to worry about Clothes he practically had his own closet at Eiri's house it wasn't the first time he had spent the night there. Tohma slept in Eiri's couch. (A/N: Hey some people have couches in their room.)Eiri and Tohma fell asleep at 1:00am and they awoke at the sound of Tohma's cell phone it was K one of their friends asking why were they late. 

Eiri looked at the clock and notice it was 10:30.Eiri got up and went to the shower got dress and Tohma did the same. They went for the door and got in Tohma's car and headed for the school were they meet every day.

When they arrived Eiri noticed that Shuichi was there as well. His thoughts were that Shuichi looked amazing dressed like that? He was wearing some Blue jeans with a black shirt.

They parked in the school parking lot and got off the car, and greeted all their friends.

''Hey Tohma, hey Eiri man what took you guys so long." Hiro asked.

''Sorry but me and Eiri went to sleep late." Tohma said.

''Oh so you spent the night over at Eiri's." K said.

"Yup." Tohma said.

"Obviously." Hiro said.

"Well where are we going?" Shuichi asked.

''Well we are going to spend the whole day together just us guys and get to know you better Shuichi." Ryuichi said.

''Hey Shuichi didn't you go on a date with Ayaka yesterday?" Tatsuha Asked.

''Um...yea and we kind of hooked up you know. But not after a horrible date then we went to the park an well that's when I asked her if she would go out  
with me and she said yes.'' Shuichi said.

"Oh so did you get laid yesterday?" Tatsuha asked.

"No." Shuichi said blushing.

"Well come on are we going to the mall?" Tohma said.

They all got in one vehicle which was Hiro's Escalade 2006 and the others left their cars in the back of the school so they won't get stolen. And off they headed for the mall. Eiri thought he was lucky sitting right next to Shuichi. He and Shuichi started a small conversation.

''So Eiri what did you do yesterday night?'' Eiri got nervous, he thought that Shuichi had found out he was spying on him last night.

''Tohma and I just hanged around at my house.'' Eiri said.

''Oh do you and Tohma hang around a lot?'' Shuichi ask.

''Yea, since we kind of grew up together.'' Eiri said.

''Oh.'' That's all Shuichi said.

Once their conversation was over they had just arrived at the mall. Hiro said that he and Suguru had to go take new pictures. But after that they were all suppose to meet at the food court. So the others left in a small group.

While walking Shuichi saw some nice shirts and pants at a store so he went in. the others decide to go to another store next to the one Shuichi was in, But Tohma told Eiri to follow Shuichi to get to know them better and to spend time with him. So he did. He was watching Shuichi shop and thought that Shuichi shops like a mad woman in a shopping spree. But he enjoys watching him anyways. Shuichi went in to the men's dressing room and came out with some black pants and a brown long sleeve shirt.

''How do I look Eiri?''

''If you ask me, I think you look good?''

''You really think so?''

"Yea."

Shuichi went back in to the dressing room and came out with some white pant and a long sleeve green shirt with a black vest.

''How about now, do I still look good?''

"Yup." You know, every thing you wear, you look good in it."

"Really?"

Eiri got up and push Shuichi to the wall and whispered in his ear...

''Yes.''

He then backed away from the blushing Shuichi and sat back down. Shuichi went in to the dressing room change back in to his clothes and purchases the new  
clothes.

When they got out of the store, Shuichi saw a picture booth he took Eiri by the hand and pulled him towards it.

"Um...Shuichi are where you taking me?" Ask a very shy Eiri.

''Oh come on Eiri you never been in a photo booth?''

"Yea but I really don't like taking pictures with guy's THAT have girlfriends already."

"Oh yea, well let's just say I don't have one right now ok."

Shuichi put tree dollars in the machine and got inside the picture booth with Eiri. He sat down on top of Eiri and pushed the start button. Then the camera started to take pictures.

Shuichi started to make funny faces and in two of the pictures he had gave Eiri small kisses in the cheeks. They got out of the photo booth and Shuichi took the pictures.

"Aw...Eiri you didn't smile in none of them."

''I don't like to smile in the pictures. By the way Shuichi...why did you kiss me?''

''Oh come on it was a small peck in the cheek and because that's the way I like to have fun.''

''You only kiss me because you thought it was fun?''

''Yea it was a friendly kiss. Besides I have feelings for Ayaka.''

"Yea Ayaka."

''Here.''

"Uh?"

Shuichi handed Eiri tree picture and in one of them was the one were Shuichi gave Eiri a kiss. Eiri took the picture and put them in his pocket.

"Thanks." Eiri said.

''Your welcome, oh and there memories of us hanging out together just as friends, okay? so take care of them.''

"Yea sure."

Shuichi and Eiri went over to the store that the others were in. And notice that it was an arcade. There they saw K and Tohma playing a game that included  
guns and well Tohma was losing and K was acting as if it was a real gun. Then there was Tatsuha, trying to win a small pink bunny for Ryuichi, which he  
wasted like five dollars trying to get it but if Ryuichi wanted it he will get it. Which he did. Ryuichi named the bunny Kumagoro.

Once they were done having their fun they thought it was time to meet up with Hiro and Suguru at the food court. When they arrived at the food court they all decided to buy food. They sat down a waited for Hiro and Suguru. When they arrived they all started to talk and have fun Suguru gave each one of his friends a picture of him and Hiro.

"Aw these are cute pictures Suguru." Ryuichi said.

"Thanks Ryuichi I'm glad you like it." Suguru said.

''Tatsuha I want to take picture like this, can we please?" Ryuichi said.

"Sure we can come tomorrow." Tatsuha said.

Time past by and it was time to go to the movies. When they got out of the mall Shuichi and Ryuichi came out with the whole mall in bags. They got in Hiro's Escalade and drove to the movies. They all bought their tickets to the movie 'Room 1408'. They went inside and went to go get some soft drinks and popcorn. They all sat at the very back of the room. (In this order: K, Tohma, Suguru, Hiro, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Eiri, and Shuichi.)

During the movie Shuichi felt his cell phone vibrated. He took of his cell phone and notice that it was his lover Ayaka. He quickly got up and went out of the room. Eiri got up and followed Shuichi. Tohma notice and also followed Eiri.

"Eiri where is Shuichi going?"

"I don't know I think he got a call from Ayaka because he left in a rush."

They were hiding behind the popcorn counter, because no one was there. All of a sudden a guy that works there saw Tohma and Eiri behind there.

"Um excuse me sirs but your not suppose to be behind here." The man said.

"Sh! here a hundred dollars now keep quite we are spying." Tohma said.

"Thanks and yea sure ill keep quite, do you guys need anything?" The man said.

''Yea go tell the guy with the pink haired to speak louder.'' Tohma said.

"Yes sir." The man said.

"No come back here." Eiri said pulling the man back down.

"Go and act like your cleaning beside him and once he is done you can come back to us and tell us what he said and there will be another hundred dollars  
in for you." Eiri said.

''Okay no problem.'' The guy said getting a dusting pan and a broom to go pretend like his cleaning. And started to listen to what Shuichi was talking  
about.

"I see your parents are not going to be home for tree days and you want me to go to your house." Shuichi said.

_"Yea for some little fun."_ Ayaka said but the man could not here what Ayaka was talking about.

"For some fun I see."

_''Yea I mean we are going out aren't we. And I think it's not official in till we done it."_

"Ok I'll go to your house right after the movies ok."

_''No Shuichi I want you here with me now.''_

''Ok it will take a while to get there my car in the school parking lot.''

_''Ok ill be waiting for you my love I love you.''_

''Love you too.''

Shuichi went out side and the man continues to followed Shuichi and he notice that Shuichi was getting inside a taxi. Once the taxi was done the man went  
back inside to give the report to Tohma and Eiri.

"So what do you have for us?" Eiri asked.

''He I heard him say that the girl's parents are not going to be home for three days and he said something about having fun ,oh and he told her 'I love you.' Then man said.

"Good that all we need to know and to my conclusion they're going too have sex." Tohma said.

"Let's go." Eiri said giving the man another hundred dollars.

''Thanks.'' The man said.

Eiri and Tohma got in to a taxi and gave the man the address to the school and told him fast. They got there in time to see Shuichi getting inside his car.

Once Shuichi left they got into Tohma's car and followed Shuichi. They Noticed that he stopped at a store to buy something. Then they were back in the rode to Ayaka's house. Once they arrived, Tohma parked his car not to far from Shuichi's and turned off the engine.

"What are we gonna do now?" Eiri asked.

"We are gonna get off and climb a window." Tohma said and Eiri's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy Tohma? We'll get caught for sure."

"Yes, I am crazy and we won't get caught. I've done this a bunch of times." 

Eiri sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm leaving you behind."

"No, if you get caught, I'm leaving you behind. I never get caught, I don't know about you."

They got out of the car and headed for Ayaka's windows. They notice that one of them was opened but it was in the second floor.

"Great now what, how the hell do we get up there." Eiri ask.

"Don't worry I'll think of something." Tohma said with and evil look in is eyes.

**Well that the end of the second part. I know I'm late to up-date but I'm having problems at home and stuff. Well, ill try to up-date faster. Ok I need reviews ok. Bye.**

Asakura.

Love to my beta Kai.


	6. A nasty feeling

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gravitation**

**Hey Asakura here to up-date.YEY.LOL.Ok i would love to thank lil 1 diva for reviewing every chapter I write, Thank you! Well here you go.**

Eiri watched in horror as Tohma climbed the window using a latter he found in the garage. Lucky for them the window was half open. It was his turn to clime the window and when he got inside the room he notice it was a girls room it had pink all over it. All of a sudden some one was coming up the stairs. Tohma took a hold of Eiri wrist and drag him to the closet.

"Ayaka, I'm going to be in my room if someone calls for me ok." It was Ayaka's older sister Yumiko. She was one year older then Ayaka.

"I'm busy I don't have time to answer your phone calls, and by the way where is your cell phone?" Ayaka said screaming from down stairs.

"Mom and Dad took it away because my report card was so low." She said entering her room and closing the door.

Eiri and Tohma where in her closet stuck in there in till she leaved the room but how?

''Damn you Tohma now we are stuck in here.'' Eiri said in a low, but angry voice.

''Don't worry I have in an idea.'' Tohma said

''Oh really, what is it?''

''Just be quite and pay attention.''

Eiri did just that and saw Tohma punching some numbers in his cell phone and putting it in his ear. Out side Eiri heard the phone ring from down stairs.

''Yes um is Yumiko there.'' Tohma said.

''Yea hold on okay.' 'Ayaka said in the other line.

''Okay.'' Tohma said.

''YUMIKO SOMEONES IS ASKING FOR YOU IN THE PHONE.'' Ayaka said.

''Coming.'' Yumiko said.

She opened the door and left downstairs Tohma opened the closet got up and left with Eiri behind him. They opened a door and went inside. Turning around they realize they were in a master bedroom. It was Ayaka's parent's room. Tohma opened the door a little just to see Yumiko coming back up stairs confuse. She then entered her room and slammed the door shut. Tohma then opened the door a little more pulling his head out side the door to check if the hallway was clear. Once he made sure of that, he got out and headed down stairs but stopped half way and just stood there looking down.

Eiri wonder what the heck was he doing but then Tohma waved at him to follow him. Eiri did that and stood besides Tohma and looked where Tohma was pointing at downstairs. It was Shuichi and Ayaka kissing. But they were to busy kissing to notice Eiri and Tohma watching them up stairs.

''Shuichi you are a very good kisser. Where did you learn to kiss like that?'' Ayaka said.

''Ha ha ha, well I think I was just born that way.'' Shuichi said.

''So do you want anything to eat or drink? We have beers and Smirnoff.''

''A Smirnoff please.''

''Okay.''

She left and came back with two bottle of Smirnoff's and sat down and handed one to Shuichi. She started a conversation with him and it sounded like they were having a good time. They talk for a while and Tohma and Eiri where so bored. Just sitting there watching the two love birds talk was making them sick.

''Hey Shuichi did you know I use to have a huge crush on Eiri?'' Ayaka asked.

''No you never told me that.'' Shuichi said.

Eiri tried to hear the best he could when he heard is name.

''Yea but don't get mad okay I said I USE to have a crush on him.''

''Yea I know i'm not mad.'' Shuichi responded.

''Well yea I use to ask him out a lot of times but he always turned me down.Always making me feel bad but I got over him when he started going out with my sister's best friend Ayumi last year. He was really mean to her. One day he started calling her names outside in the hall way he was yelling at her like how stupid she was and what a dumb ass she was for beleving he loved her and then he push her to the lockers and told her it was over. And the entire school was watching. Ayumi had to change schools because every one was making fun of her because Eiri dumped her.''

''Really? I mean Eiri doesn't look that mean. He is really nice to me and the others. He doesn't seem like that kind of guy. I can't be alive he did that to that girl.''

Eiri wanted to kill her. She was telling Shuichi a lie. Well part of it was. He indeed went out with Yumiko's best friend Ayumi but they broke up because she had to move to U.S.A. He did not dump her. He never called her names of pushed her against the lockers. Or any of that stuff she was saying and he did cared about her not loved her but cared about her. It was a lie.

''Yea he only acts nice to his best friends. But don't tell any one I told you This .And if you ask one of his friends they're going to tell you it's a lie.''

Oh now she was going to die. Tohma was also mad. How dare Ayaka say such a lie about his best friend? He was going to get that girl one way or another. There was No way in hell she was getting away from it.

''Well I did not know Eiri was that mean, make's me wonder if I want to hang around with any of his friend's. But...they all seem so calm I don't believe they can be that mean.''

''Well who are you going to believe me your girlfriend or your friend's?'' Ayaka said kissing Shuichi.

''Why don't we go up stair in my room?'' Ayaka asked.

''Sure.''

They got up from the couch and headed up-stairs. Eiri was about to panic when Tohma took his hand and quickly took him to an unfamiliar room. When they entered the room they went in side the closet. Shuichi and Ayaka entered the room; they sat in the bed and kissed. Ayaka laid her self on the bed and Shuichi got in top of her. Tohma and Eiri on the other hand were watching in disgust. Tohma wanted to poke his eyes out and Eiri wanted to barf. Ayaka whispered something in to Shuichi's ear and Shuichi took of his shirt and the started to take off Ayaka's shirt. Second later they were both naked.

(A/N: Sorry I'm no good at lemons.)

''Shuichi that was amazing.''

''Yea.''

Eiri and Tohma were disbelieving. They had just seen Ayaka and Shuichi have sex. Tohma was just shock and Eiri was shocked and mad. His soon to be lover Shuichi had just had sex with the girl he hated the most.

''Tohma we need to get out of here. I can't stand being in here with that... argh we just need to get out of here.'' Eiri wisped.

''Yea...um...but how?'' Tohma asked.

''You got me in to this you think of something.'' Eiri said.

''Okay, okay! Jeez.''

Tohma thought for a while. Then something hit him. He took out his car keys and pressed a button. Out side you can hear a car alarm gone off.

''Shuichi is that your car?'' Ayaka ask.

''Yea I think so. I'll go see.''

Shuichi got up put on his clothe and went out the door.

''Shuichi, hold on. I'll go with you.'' Ayaka said.

Tohma pressed another button and the alarm turned off. He opened the closet door took Eiri by the arm and hurried to another room. Which happen to be the bathroom.

''Well who ever it was must have left.'' Shuichi said.

''Is your car alright.'' Ayaka asked.

''Yea I don't even think it was mine. I didn't turn off the alarm it turned off by it's self.''

''Wired, well let's get back to bed.''

''Yea.''

Shuichi and Ayaka return to the room and close the door.

Tohma heard something that Ayaka said in the other room that made him smile.

''That's wired my closet door his open. I thought it was close.'' Ayaka said.

Tohma and Eiri hurried downstairs. And went to the kitchen and out the back door. Got to the front and inside the car.

''Well, what did I tell you, I've done this before.''? Tohma smiled.

''Shut up because of you I had a front row seat to Shuichi and Ayaka love movie.'' Eiri said mad from the sick memories.

''Well I think it's time I took you home, don't you think?''

''Yea what ever.''

The car ride was almost silent .The only notice you can hear was the radio playing an American song that Eiri loved so much.

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems (I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it  
means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look  
Another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time  
Take a good hard look

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book  
But the pages are all torn and frayed now

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay now (I'm okay now)  
But you really need to listen to me  
'Cause I'm telling the truth  
I mean this  
I'm okay! (Trust me)

Right after the song was over Tohma arrived at Eiri's house. He got off the car but not after Tohma asked him, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "No... I'm not okay...I just saw a horror movie." He waved good bye to Tohma and walked inside his house. Tohma watched him leave  
thinking, _'Don't worry Eiri, you'll be together soon... I promise_.' He drove off to his home and left Eiri to think.

**MONDAY**

Eiri entered the school and walked to the courtyard where all his friends were at, including Shuichi and his girlfriend. He sat down in one of the benches beside his best friend, Tohma.

"Hey, good morning Eiri...you doing okay? You seem a little out of it, like you got drunk last night and now have an enormous hangover."

Eiri looked at Tohma and sighed.

"Shut up! You know why I'm like this...look."

He pointed to Shuichi and Ayaka.

"Ohh..sorry...Don't worry, they won't last much."

''How do you know Tohma?''

''I don't know why, I just have a felling that just doesn't seem right when see them together, and let me tell you this it's not our fault for their break up.''

For some reason Eiri felt the same way when he turn around and saw Ayaka and Shuichi hugging. Something told him Tohma was absolutely right.

-

So how was the chapter I hope you like it. Well I have to go sorry it's short but I have to get ready for school tomorrow. I hate high school it's so boring. But all of my friends are there that the cool part. Well Reviews plz oh and love to my beta Kai. Oh yea this song is not mine it belongs to Gerard Way, lead singer of My Chemical Romance .I love them. The song is called 'I'm not okay (I promise)'. Its awesome gives it a try.  
Bye.


	7. Tohma's Party plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Okay let's get started. I really enjoy the many **reviews**** yall gave me. Thanks.Okay today chapter is going to be...well your just going to have to see for your ****self****'s. This chapter does a lot of talking but they also explain whatgoing on.**

Must read this important:My pen name is no longer SkHigurashi my new one is Mz.Yaoi Fan Girl

Chapter 7:  
Tohma's Party plan.  


"Ring, Ring." The school bell started to ring. Tohma and Eiri walked to class together since they had first period together. They took their seats and got out a pencil. Today was Monday and they had the whole weekend to study over the subject.

"Okay class today you have a test over your Root Words. I hope that everyone of you studied for the test. Now I will be handing out papers, once you get your paper you may get started no talking during the test."

Tohma and Eiri got there test and began. One by one student's started going to the front of the class and handing there paper's to the teacher. Eiri finish 1st and Tohma finish 5th.

"Okay class since all of you are done get started on chapter 5 in your History books. You may work in groups of 3 only."

"Hey guys." It was Tatsuha.

"Hey Tatsuha, so you think you passed?" Tohma asked.

"Yes that's why I sat in the front with the nerd's, so I can copy them.'' Tatsuha said.

"Clever move my young brother." Eiri said.

"Yea I know." Tatsuha said.

"Any ways um...guy's I'm having a party and of course you guy's are invited but I need help passing out invitation's. So can you help me out?" Tohma asked.

"Sure Tohma, so when's the party?" Tatsuha asked.

"Um...this Saturday. All the cool kids are going to be there. And you guy's are going to be V.I.P. We'll have top view of the whole party. The party is at my dad's night club The N-G's." Tohma said.

"Really? Your dad owns that place? That is the most expensive night club in Japan; you have to have reservations just to go in there. It's the hottest teen club." Tatsuha said in joy.

''Yup...my dad said I can have a party. Mika already looked at the year book and made a list of who's is going and who's not going. My mom took care of the invitation's and today after school you guy's are going to help me pass them out.'' Tohma said.

''Hey Tohma what if people try to get in there?'' Eiri asked.

''Don't worry Eiri, I'm going to have security every where. And if they come up with a fake invitation they still have to say there name to see if it's in the list.'' Tohma said.

''What about V.I.P?'' Tatsuha asked.

''V.I.P. will have a customized bracelet with there full name on it. You guy's get to be in main floor. You guy's have the right to throw anyone out of the party.''

''Wow, Im so glad we are friends.''Tatsuha said.

''So who's V.I.P. Tohma?'' Eiri asked.

''Well, let's see, Mika, You, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Hiro, Suguru, K, Shuichi, Noriko, Judy, and some other people that I'm still not very sure of.'' Tohma said.

''Oh, hey are V.I.P. allowed to bring a guest?'' Eiri asked.

''Um...not sure about that. Why?'' Thoma asked.

''Well because...''That all Eiri had to say.

''Tohma, Eiri, Tatsuha, I don't see your pencil's moving all I see is your mouth moving. Now get to work or is after school detention all of you.'' The teacher said.

''Yes ma'am.'' They all responded.

It was lunch time and the gang meet up in there table. They started to discuss the party. And Eiri remember what he was going to ask Tohma in 1st period. He took Tohma by the arm and took him some were privet.

''Eiri what's going on?'' Tohma asked.

''About what I was going to tell you. The reason I asked if V.I.P.'s are allowed to bring a guest is because Shuichi is V.I.P. and his girlfriend is not she not even invited to the party. Is she?'' Eiri thought.

"Ah." No she's not. Mika doesn't like her.'' Tohma said.

''Well Shuichi might not go if his girlfriend is not.'' Eiri said.

''Oh come on Eiri, Shuichi is not going to miss the best party of the year for his dumb girlfriend.'' Tohma said.

''What if he is Tohma, I want him to be there.'' Eiri said.

''Well I don't know Eiri? It's like your asking for me to invited her, is that what you want because if I do she will be all over Shuichi and that's not what you want.'' Tohma said.

Eiri had to think of this and also he had to talk to his sister Mika because she was the one inviting people even if it was Tohma's party. Mika will never approve of Ayaka.

"Yeah, your right." But Shuichi is madly in love with her and I don't think he will go to the party with out her.'' Eiri said.

''You know Eiri maybe if you tell Mika about your crush on Shuichi maybe she can help you get him.'' Tohma said.

Mika cared for her brothers a lot and knowing her she will do anything to help them out.

''You're right Tohma." Call her over here.'' Eiri said.

''First of all are you sure you wanna tell her?'' Tohma asked.

''Yes now call her.'' Eiri said.

Tohma did as he was told and called Mika and she was there in the matter of seconds.

''So why did you called?'' Mika asked.

''Well I got to tell you something Mika, and it's really important.''Eiri said.

''Um okay I'm lisinig.'' Mika said.

''Well...um...I have...a ...crush…On...''Eiri said.

''Shuichi Shindou.'' Mika finished for him.

''How...did...you...find...out..?''Eii asked.

''M... a sister knows trust me. But what is it that you need?''

''Well Shuichi is going out with Ayaka and well Shuichi is invited but I don't think he'll go if she not there, and I want him to be there to show him that I'm am much better than Ayaka.''

''First of all how do you know Shuichi is Bi and are you asking me to invite her to the party?'' Mika asked.

''Um...he told us he use to go out with a guy and maybe.'' Eiri said.

''(Sighs).Well...okay but she has to get out of my way and she better NOT try to start a fight there or else I'll fight her myself. Do you understand?''

''Thank's Mika.'' Eiri and Tohma said.

''And if you need help to get to Shuichi just asked.'' Mika said kissing Tohma and waved at her brother good bye.

''Well that went well don't you think Eiri?'' Tohma asked.

''Yea it did, well let's get back to lunch.'' Eiri said.

They went back to there table where the other were talking.

''Where in the world did you guys go?'' K asked.

''Me and Tohma had to talk in privet.''Eirii said.

''So Tohma about the party." When is it?'' Shuichi asked.

''This Saturday Shucihi, I hope you're going, you are going right?'' Tohma asked.

''Well I'll go if Ayaka is going but if she is not then I can't go.'' Shuichi said.

''Of course she is going.'' Tohma said.

''Great then count me in.'' Shuchi said.

****

(A/N: Well I'm having Writer's block. And this chapter is only the information you need for the party; the next chapter is the party. Yay Party. Well N-E ways um...yea love to my beta Kai. Don't worry I have some ideas for the party but I also need some idea's so if you have any plz feel free to contact me and send me a message.)

Bye Asakura.


	8. Let's get this party started

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gravitaion**

**Hey Asakura here I want to tell you something important.I change my pen name from Sk-Higurashi to Mz.Yaoi Fan Girl.Yea okay let's get started.For those who reviewed chapter 7 thank you.I only had a few reviews how disapointing.Well I hope to get more on chapter 8.Man I love this song :Empty walls by Serj Tankiam.so cute.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Let's get this party started.**

_**You are curently invited to**_

_**Tohma's Party **_

_**at The N-G's**_

_**The party start's at**_

_**8:00pm till 2:00am**_

''Okay people gather around.''Tohma said.He was standing on a bench infront of the parking lot.

''Okay im going to have a party at The N-G's and some of you people are invited.Now my friends and I are going to call some names and if your name is called come to the front and get your invitation.But there are rules to this.These invitations are custom made, so you can can't make copies of it and if you do, i can tell when their fake.Also if you are invited, you only get to bring one friend, I repeat ONE friend.If you bring more than that, you can't come in even if you have an invitation Im not going to have any crap, I told you the rules and follow them.Also, if you invite a friend, make sure he or she comes to this school.And if that person get's into a fight at my party, you and that person are out of the party.Oh also, make sure I or none of my friends have no problem's with your friend because I will kick you out for that as well.The party starts at 8:00pm, but get there at 7:00pm because the door's will close at 8:00pm and im not going to be outside freezing my butt off making sure you did as you were told.Those are the rules because im not going to be up and down chasing after people who are not supposed to be there.It's my party and I want to enjoy it.Okay let's begin.''

Tohma and the others started to call out the names.At the end of the day, they gave away 367 invitation's.

**The next day.**

Tohma opened his locker and a bunch of presents fell on top of him making him lose his balance and fall down.His friends also had presents in their lockers.People were flirting with Tohma, and those people got their butts kicked by a very angry grilfriend.Nerds promising to do their homework for a year.Girls asking Hiro and Eiri out.Well, the girls who asked Hiro out got their butts kicked by a very angry boyfriend.And the girls asking Eiri, let's just say they started to run home in tears.This went on for the rest of the week.

**Friday.**

''Man im sick of girls asking me out, giving me presents, and stuff.''Eiri said.

''Im tired of nerds telling me they'll do my homework for the rest of the year.You have no idea how much I wanted to say yes but I turned them down because they just wanted an inviation.''Tatsuha said.

''Well cheer up, the party is tomorrow.''Tohma said.

''Um... Tohma you won't mind if i miss your party right?''Shuichi asked.

''Wrong,yes i would mind.''Tohma said.''You have to be there Shucihi, you're my friend, and you have to be there.''He finished.

''Why aren't you going Shucihi?''Ryuichi asked.

''Well...my parents are going on a vacation,and they're not coming back till next saturday, they are leaving tomorrow and I have to baby-sit my 10 year old sister.''Shuichi said.

''Well why don't they just hire a baby-sitter or leave her with a relative?''Eiri asked.

''My mom doesn't trust stranger's, and we have no relatives here in Japan.''Shuichi said.

''Well, she can come to the party.If she get's tired, she can stay in my dad's office, there's a couch there and the room is sound proof.So she can go to sleep.''Tohma said.

''Well, since you put it that way, i'll talk to my parents.''Shuichi said.

''Good, then problem solved.''Eiri said.

**At Shuichi's.**

''Well okay Shuichi, i trust you to take care of your sister while your at that party.''

''Thanks dad.''Shuichi said running up the stairs to call Tohma.

''Hey Tohma, it's me Shuichi...Yeah they said it was okay...okay then, see you tomorrow...yeah sure ...bye.''

**Almost there.**

''God damn it Tohma, pick up the phone.''Eiri said trying to reach Tohma.

''Hey Eiri sorry i didn't answer the phone earlier.So what's up?''Tohma said.

''Tohma, im heading over to the party already,but that's not why i called i was wondering if Shuichi called you yesterday,so is he coming to the party?''Eiri asked.

''Yeah, he called me last night, and yes he's coming.But don't forget, he is bringing his little sister and girlfriend.''Tohma said.

''Yeah whatever.Hey im almost there, so how many people have arrived?''He asked.

''Well alot, and I already had to kick three people out for not following the rules.Oh hey, Shuichi is here got to go Eiri.''Tohma said.

''Yeah sure, i'll be there in like five minutes.bye.''Eiri said hanging up.

**Party.**

Eiri parked his car and noticed that the party was about to start.He went over to the front door and noticed Tohma outside the door approving people to come in.

''Ahh Eiri your here, good.Well it's about to be 8:00 in 5 minutes, almost everyone his here.Im about to close the door when im finished with this line of people.So you can go inside, i'll be there as soon as im done.''Tohma said.

''Sure.''Eiri said going inside.

Eiri went in, he saw people sitting down waiting for the party to start.He went up some stairs where the V.I.P was being held.The V.I.P. section was awsome.It had it's own bar, it had a balcony where you had full view of the down stairs party.Everyone of Mika's best friends were there, and Tohma's best friends.He looked around and saw Shuichi and Ayaka sitting down talking holding eachother's hands.Then he noticed a little girl sitting down beside Shuichi.

_'That must be Shuichi's little sister.Hmm she looks mad.Like she dosen't want to be here.'_Eiri thought.

He walked over to them.

''Hey Shuichi,Ay-aka.''Eiri said.

''Oh hey Eiri, how are you?''Shuichi asked.

''Okay I guess.And who is this little cutie here?'' He asked looking at the little girl beside Shuichi.

''Oh, Eiri this is my little sister, Maiko. Maiko this is Eiri my friend please say hi to him.''Shuichi said.

Maiko looked at Eiri, and as soon as she did, she turned her big frown into a huge smile.She stood up to greet him.

''Hi Mr.Eiri, nice to meet you.My name is Maiko Shindou.''She said giving Eiri her hand to shake which he did kindly.

''Well nice to meet you Maiko-chan.You don't mind if i call you that right?''Eiri asked.

''No, not at all.''She said with a grin.

''Hey Eiri, come on, im about to make a speech.''Tohma said.

''Please excuse me.''Eiri said walking towards Tohma.

They walked over to the balcony and Tohma started to speak.

''People, thank you for waiting ,im glad you could make it to the gratest party of the year.Now, im glad that you all did as you were told.And now im going to reward you with this...Let the party begin!''

As soon as he said that, people started to cheer and the music began and people started to dance.

''Shuichi, come on let's dance.''Ayaka said.

''Sure.''He said.

They went down stairs and they started to dance.Eiri was looking down at them dance, her hands all over _his soon to be boyfriend._It made him sick.

''Dont worry Eiri, im sure he will be yours sooner or later.''Tohma said.''Well, im going to go dance with Mika.See you later ,try not to let it get to your head to much okay.''

He wached as everyone was dancing with their loved ones having a great time.He turned around and went to the bar.He noticed that Shuichi's little sister was watching her brother dance with Ayaka.He went up to her and saw that she had a mad but yet sad look on her face. He decided to ask her what's wrong.

''What's wrong Maiko-chan, you look so sad?''Eiri asked.She looked up and tried to put up a smile.

''Oh it's nothing, im just watching my brother dance with his _girlfriend"_.She said.''Makes me sick to my stomach.''She whispered.

''What did you say?''Eiri asked.

''Oh nothing.''She responded.

''No, I heard you clearly, you don't like her right?''Eiri said.

She sighs''Yeah, I dont like her.Me and my brother used to be close, and ever since he started going out with her, well..he's not the same.I just want my old brother back.''

''I see.If it makes you feel better, I don't like her either.''Eiri said.

Shuichi and Ayaka were coming up the stairs.They sat down and ordered a drink.They were all drinking Margarita's , Vodka, Crown Royal, and Smirnoff. Ayaka ordered a Smirnoff while Shuichi ordered a vodka. Eiri was drinking a strawberry Margarita, while Maiko was drinking punch.

''Oni-chan, I need to go to the restroom." Maiko said.

"I'll take you." Eiri said.

The seating stool was a little too tall for her, so Eiri helped her down. While Eiri set her down, Maiko was still holding her drink and she turned around a little too fast, causing her to spill her drink all over Ayaka.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Ayaka screams.

"Sorry...Heh Heh." Maiko said holding Eiri's hand so he could lead her to the restroom.

When they got to the restroom entrance Maiko bursted into laughter.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Eiri asked.

"Of course I did." She responded.

"You're good." He said.

"Yeah, I know, now move, I gotta pee." She said pushing him out of the way. Eiri smiled at the little girl and waited for her to come out.

**At the bar with Ayaka and Shuichi**

"Shuichi, look what your little sister did!" Ayaka said.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to." He said.

"Now I have to go home and change."

"I'll go with you." He insisted.

"No, I'll be okay." She said leaving the party.

When Eiri and Maiko returned to the party, they noticed that Ayaka was gone and Shuichi was sitting there alone.

"Oni-chan, where's Ayaka?" Maiko asked.

"She went home to change." Shuichi said. Maiko put on a puppy face looking at her brother.

"I...I..didn't mean to...I bet...you hate me now." She said with fake sobbs.

"No no, I don't hate you...accidents happen sweetie." All of sudden, Shuichi's phone started to ring.

"Hello?...Oh, hey mom...yeah, everything's okay...she's right here with me...okay mom...yeah, I'll be careful...love you too, bye." He said and hung his phone up.

Ryuichi and Tatsuha were coming up the stairs towards Shuichi.

"Hey Shuichi we saw Ayaka leaving, what happened?" Ryuichi asked.

"Oh, she had an accident and had to go home and change." Shuichi said.

"Oh, okay...Wanna go dance?" Tasuha said.

"Yeah, we can make a sandwich!" Ryuichi yelled happily.

"Sure, Maiko, please stay here while I go dance a little." Maiko nodded and watched her brother leave to the dancefloor.

Once her brother was downstairs, Maiko went behind the bar. Lucky for her, the bartender wasn't there.

''Maiko, what are you doing behind there?. Get back here right now.''Eiri said.

''No,and hold on, im looking for something.Ah here it is.''She said looking at a bottle of strong wine.

''What are you doing with that wine?''Eiri asked.

''Im going to get my oni-chan drunk..See, when he gets drunk, well, that's when the real party starts.Im telling you he'll be all over you.''She said happy.

''All...over me?What are you talking about?''Eiri asked.

Maiko got back to her seat still holding the strong wine.Then gave Eiri a stupid look.

''Oh my dear Eiri, I know you like my oni-chan.I can see it in your eyes.Don't try to hide it from me.''She said smiling like the little devil she is.

Eiri grew red.Was it really that noticable about his crush.

''I...I dont know what your talking about.''He said tring to cover his shame up.

''Yeah okay, I believe you.''She said pouring some of the strong wine into her brother's drink.

**LOL.A cliff hanger.Well not really, but yea.It's punishment for those of you who didn't review.Im sorry for the ones who did review. I really dont want to do this to you all.But blame the others who didn't review.Love to my beta Kai,Love you sweetie.And love to all off you guys too.**

**Bye.**

**Asakura.**


	9. Oh no a drunk Shuichi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Hiya boys and girls. Stop the tears cuz Asakura is here. lol. Wow, I didn't realize I'd actually get so many **reviews****. Well, here's the next chapter...remember the more reviews, the more I write.**

Chapter 9:  
''Oh no, a drunk Shuichi.''  


''Maiko I dont think thats such a good idea to put that in your brothers drink'', Eiri said.

''Pipe down Eiri. You want my brother and im going to help you get him'', Maiko said.

Dance floor.

Shuichi, Ryuichi, and Tatsuha were dancing together having a great time. Until Shuichi got a phone call.  
He went to the restroom and answered his cell phone.

''Ayaka are you okay?'', Shuichi asked.

''Shuichi im not going to be able to return to the party. My mom got sick and she needs me to stay with her. Im sorry.''

''It's okay. Im sorry about your mom. Hey, do you want me to go over there?''

''NO. Um no thank you honey, you stay over and enjoy your self at the party. Hey I got to go okay see you at school. Bye, love you.''

She hangs up so fast Shuichi didn't even get to say his good bye. He was tired of dancing so he went up stairs to get a drink.  
He went to the bar and saw his little sister dancing with Eiri. He smiled at the sight. His sister had been down the last couple of weeks. It was nice to see her happy again.

''Hey, you guy's having fun?'', Shuichi asked.

''Shuichi are you thirsty?'', Maiko asked.

''Yeah I been dancing alot, Im really thristy.'', He said.

''Well, here this was yours, drink up.'' She said handing him his drink.

''Hey this is good, but it's a little strong. Hey guys please excuse me im going to the restroom.'', Shuichi said.

''Maiko are you sure he'll be alright?'', Eiri asked.

''Yea, now back me up im going to make my bro another drink.'', She said.

''Sorry Maiko but the bartender is back in his place you can't go back there.'', Eiri said.

''Rat's. Eiri how about you order the drink and give it to my brother?'', She asked.

''Maiko I dont...'', That all Eiri had to say.

''JUST DO IT OKAY. IM NOT DUMB IM KNOW WHAT IM DOING. NOW DO IT.'', Maiko screamed.

''Okay okay, you dont have to yell at me, jezz.'', He said.

Eiri got Shuichi another drink and ordered the bartender to keep on mixing the two drinks together.  
Shuichi returned and kept on drinking. Maikos plan was going in order. And in a hour we had a drunk Shuichi.

''Eiri im sleepy.'', Maiko said.

"Um...okay lets take you to Tohma's office. You can sleep there with out being disturbed by the party's noice.", Eiri said and carried Maiko.

He took her to Tohma's office and closed the door. He layed her down in the couch that was in there and sat next to her.

"Can you stay here until I fall asleep?", Maiko asked.

"Sure." Eiri said padding her back for her to fall asleep.

In a matter of minutes, she was asleep. Eiri saw how cute she was while she slepted. So he took out his cellphone and took a picture of her. He silenty walked to the door and left the room. He saw Shuichi dancing with Mika. Mika looked as if she was having fun dancing with a drunk Shuichi. Maiko was right, the party does get started once Shuichi gets drunk.

As he walked towards them, Shuichi noticed him and started walking towards him.

"Shuichi, I put Maiko to sleep, so don't worry about her.", Eiri said.

"Great, now we can really have fun.", Shuichi said taking Eiri's hand.

He took him to the dancefloor and started grinding on Eiri.

"C'mon Eiri, get into the groove.", Shuichi yelled over the loud music.

"What about Ayaka?", Eiri said sourly.

"Forget about Ayaka, she's not even here.", Shuichi said.

It made Eiri happy when Shuichi told him to forget about Ayaka and he started dancing with Shuichi.

Oh Eiri loved the way Shuichi was dancing so close to him.

Mika and Tohma were at the bar waching from a safe distance.

''Oh it has been a long time since my little brother had lot's of fun. And it would be nice to see him like this everytime. And that's why it's our job to get them together.'', Mika said looking at Tohma.

''Yes. But what about Ayaka, she might get in the middle of our plans.'', Tohma asked.

''Dont worry about her. I'll take care of her.'', Mika said with a scary smile.

**2:45am**

Mika was outside carrying a sleeping Maiko. She was waiting for Eiri and Tohma who were still inside the club.

''About time you guys came. It's cold outside.'', Mika said.

''Sorry honey ..but we ..couldn't find Shuichi. Turns out he was behind the bar.'', Tohma said tring to help Eiri carry Shuichi out.

''Hey who is going to take Shuichi's car home?'', Mika asked.

''I'll take it.'', Eiri said.

''What about yours?'', She asked.

''Mika you take mine and follow me so you can give me a ride back home.You came with Tohma right?'', Eiri asked and she nodded.

''Eiri your not planning to take Shuichi to his house when he is in this condition are you?'', Tohma asked.

''Yea, why?'', Eiri asked.

''Well his parent's aren't home. And who know what he might do all drunk. He'll problably drive off somewhere leaving poor little Maiko home alone.''

''I guess your right. Do we take them home with us?'', He asked Mika.

''Yea, Maiko can sleep with me in my room and Shuichi can sleep with you.'', She said.

''All right then.'', Tohma said.

Tohma help Eiri get Shuichi in the car. Mika and Maiko were in Eiri's car. Tohma said he was going to Ryuichi's house to check up on him and Tatsuha, both of them didn't answer their cell phones. Once he made sure that they were okay, he was going to see them later.

At the Uesugi mansion

''Well good night Eiri im tired. Dont forget Maiko is with me.'', Mika said.

''Alright then good night.'', He said and went to his room.

He laid Shuichi down in his bed. He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He put on some warm pants and took out some more blankets. He saw Shuichi sleeping with some tight black leather pants and thought about how unconfortable that must be. So he took Shuichi's clothes off and dressed him up in a white T-shirt and some shorts. He then went to sleep on the other side of his bed.

**3:15am  
**  
There was a knock on Eiri's door. The door opend slowly with Tohma coming in.

''Eiri are you awake?'', Tohma said.

''I am now, what do you want and how the hell did you get in my room? The door was lock.'', Eiri said.

''No it wasn't. And I just came from Ryuichi house and then I came here, Mika wants me to stay the night.'', Tohma said.

''Oh.'', Eiri said.

''Yea I just wanted to come and see if you were okay.'', Tohma said.

''Im okay, lock the door on your way out okay.'', Eiri said.

''Alright then good night Eiri.'', Tohma said.

**3:30am**

Eiri was asleep when all of a sudden there was a big moan coming from Shuichi. He got up and notice that Shuichi was up.

''Shuichi...are you okay?'', Eiri asked.

Shuichi looked up and all of a sudden his eyes went wide open.

''Ka...Kai is that you?'', Shuichi asked.

''Kai,who the f-''

''-Oh Kai I miss you so much.'', Shuichi said jumping on top of Eiri.

Eiri notice that Shuichi was still drunk and remembered who Kai was. Shuichi's ex boyfriend from Kyoto.

''Shuichi im not K-'', Again he was cut off.

''Why did you leave me all alone.Why didn't you stop me from leaving Kyoto. You broke my heart when you didn't come looking for me.'', Shuichi said with sadness in his voice and his eyes ready to burst into tears.'', I thought you stopped loving me. But thats not true cause you are here with me right now.''

Eiri was a little disapointed. Did Shuichi still love Kai? What about Ayaka, what was she to him?

''Shuichi I..'', Eiri was nervous.

''Kai tell me you love me.'', Shuichi said. ''No wait..show me you love me.''

What the hell was going on here? Eiri was going crazy. He didn't know what to do. All of a sudden he felt a pair of warm lips on top of his. Eiri had a huge black out.

"Is he kissing me?", Eiri asked himself.

Shuichi began to kiss Eiri with more passion. Eiri was a little confused but he couldn't stop that wonderful kiss. He had decided to play along and kissed back. As Shuichi opened his mouth Eiri was tasting all Shuichi.

"Weird..he dosesn't taste like alcohol but more like strawberry."

Eiri had switched his position to where Shuichi was laying on his back. Shuichi lowered his head to Eiri's ear and whispered to his ear, "I love you," And that's when it hit him...Shuichi didn't love him...he still had feelings for Kai. Eiri got off of Shuichi.

"What's wrong?...Don't you love me? Aren't you gonna show me how much you love me?", Shuichi asked.

"I...love you very much...but, im not the person you truly love...I'm just a friend waiting for you to return my feelings...I will always be there to catch you when you fall.", Eiri said. "I will show my love in a different way."

Eiri turned around and saw Shuichi dead asleep. Eiri smiled and tucked Shuichi in. He then went to the bathroom to take care of a small problem Shuichi had caused in his lower regions. Tonight was gonna be a long night.

**11:30am.**

"Eiri! Shuichi! wake up, time for breakfast.", Maiko yelled at them. She jumped on the bed which made Eiri and Shuichi wake up.

"Ughh...my head, it hurts.", Shuichi groaned.

"That what you get for drinking too much.", Maiko said.

Shuichi sat up and looked at the clock.

"11:30 already?", Shuichi asked.

"Yup...Now get up, you damn brat.", Eiri said.

Shuichi pulled the covers away and looked at himself. Suprise. This wasn't the clothes he was wearing yesterday.

''Um...who clothes are these and who in the world got me dress?'', Shuichi asked.

''Those are Eiri's clothes and I change you. Dont worry it was only your pants and shirt. By the way Shuichi, you have a nice body.'', Mika said coming in the room with a smile on her face. ''No hurry up you two, go take a shower. Shuichi barrow some clothes from Eiri and take a shower in my room. We are going out for breakfast.''

Shuichi did as he was told and left the room.

''Thanks Mika, for telling him you dress him up.'', Eiri said.

Mika smiled at her bother and asked..''Did you like the view?''

Eiri turned red and told Mika to leave the room.

**  
A/N: Wow...sorry this isn't what you were wishing for, but the idea came to my head and I had to write it. Well please leave lots and lots of reviews, and I will write more. Im trying to reach to 100 reviews, but more would be nice too. Thank you those who read this wonderful story and see you later. Love you.  
**


	10. A play of affairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Hello, Im sorry it took me a while to update, but I have really bad writer's block, and I still do, but I promised to update by tuesday and I wasn't going to disappoint you all. I would like to thank the people **who**** helped me think of something for this chapter. In this chapter you will find out what is going on with Ayaka, and let me tell you, you ain't gonna like it.**

The real  
Chapter 10  
A play of affairs  
  
"Damn that Shuichi. He doesn't answer his cellphone." Ayaka said.

"Maybe he's with another girl." Someone said.

"Shut up, Shuichi would would never do that to me." Ayaka said.

"I want to see the look on Shuichi's face when he finds out he's going out with a gold-digger."

"Shut up Taki...One more word from you and it's over between us." Ayaka threatened.

"God woman, you're such a drag." Taki said.

"Just shut up, or you won't be getting any from me tonight." Ayaka said and Taki just smiled.

Shuichi was sitting down watching tv with his little sister, when the phone started ringing. It was Mika. She called to ask if Maiko wanted to go to the mall with her. Shuichi agreed and Mika said she was already outside.

Shuichi watched them leave and walked back inside to find the phone ringing again.

"Hello?" Shuichi asked.

"Brat, why don't you answer your cellphone?" Eiri asked.

"Oh sorry Eiri, my cellphone's battery is dead...so, what's up?" Shuichi asked.

"We are going to Tohma's house to spend the night, so bring some clothes for you and your sister...Hurry up, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Eiri said and hung up. Shuichi ran upstairs and got some clothes from his sister's room. He put it into a suitcase and ran to his room and packed some clothes for himself.

He changed clothes and went downstairs to wait for Eiri to arrive. There was a phone call and Shuichi answered it.

"Hello?" Shuichi said.

"Im outside already." Eiri said. Shuichi went outside and locked the door behind him. He got into Eiri's car and they drove off.

"So, where are we going now?" Shuichi asked and Eiri smiled.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me." Eiri said.

" I will, I promise." Shuichi said.

They stopped at a red light and Eiri looked at him.

"We're going dirt bike riding." Eiri said.

"Dirt bike riding...Doesn't that sound a little dangerous?" Shuichi asked nervously. Eiri just smiled and continued to drive.

When they arrived, Shuichi saw all of their friends waiting for them, but the place was empty. As Eiri got off the car, Shuichi did as well.

"Hey Shuichi, glad you could make it." K said.

"Um, guys, this place looks closed, so we should go." Shuichi said walking back to the car.

"Not so fast Shuichi." Hiro said, catching him by the back of his shirt.

"I own this place, and I closed it down so we can have the whole place to ourselves." Hiro said. Shuichi gulped. He looked at the track, it was huge. It was almost the size of two football fields, and there were hills you could ride on.

"Maybe yall didn't know this, but I have never rode a motor bike." Shuichi said tring to get back into the car.

"Then you'll just have to learn because you're not getting out of this so easily." Hiro said pulling him to the bikes. Shuichi gave the bikes a mortified look.

"Do I really have to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, or else I will feel bad...now come on let's go get our safety gear on.'' Hiro said and dragged Shuichi to the changing room with the others at their tail.

Mika and Maiko were having an awsome time. They got their nails done, went shopping, and now they were sitting down eating a miny ice cream, they still had alot to do together.

Ayaka decided that since Shuichi didn't answer she would just go the mall with Taki. That girl wasen't smart.

As Mika and Maiko were talking about shoes all of a sudden Mika saw something that disgusted her, she was furious.While Maiko just talked Mika saw Ayaka and some guy kissing a few feet away from them. "How could she do this to Shuichi? Argh makes mad. But she has no heart..there is no way shes getting away with this." Mika thought. As the couple that she as just discoverd left Mika was still glaring at them.

''Mika-chan are you okay?'' Maiko asked.

''Uhh...oh yea hey come on we still have lots more shopping to do.'' Mika said and smiled. "I can't let Maiko know about this, not after what she told me about him, she really wants her brother to be happy with Ayaka even though she is not. But there is no way im going to let this affair go on."

''Okay Shuichi now that we all have our safety gear on and I taught you the basics about riding lets go out to the field.'' Hiro said.

They all got on a bike and got on the field. Hiro was the first one to go. Shuichi watched as Hiro was riding in the field. He was awsome. By second it looked like he was going faster. When Hiro hit a hill he flew up in the air and he spread his legs out of the bike and as he was about to hit the ground he put is legs back on the bike pedals and landed safe. Shuichi was amazed. As Hiro was doing more awsome tricks Suguru went in next. He was also good with the bike. One by one the others left. They were all good in fact. When it was only Shuichi and Eiri up next. Eiri looked at Shuichi who looked scared.

''Dont worry you'll be okay.'' Eiri said.

''I not sure.'' Shuichi said as he watched the others have fun.

''I'll let you know a little secret.When I first came here I was scared too, but as I started the bike and actually tried it I was having fun.Trust me nothing bad is going to happen if you follow Hiros instructions.'' Eiri said and left to have fun with the others.

''Sighs..I'll be okay..the others promised. Eiri said so...'' Shuichi said to him self and slowly began to ride the bike.

Eiri made sure he was keeping an eye on Shuichi. When he saw that Shuichi was doing okay and that he landed the jump okay he was sure that Shuichi was having fun and that he was going to be okay.

''Taki, sweet heart I want some new shoes, can we please go to Sears so we can go look at the shoes there?'' Ayaka asked.

''Yea yea what ever.'' Taki said and Ayaka started to drag him to the store.

''Maiko lets go buy some shoes, I heard Sears was having a huge mega sale on shoes.'' Mika said

''Alright then.'' Maiko said.

As they arrived at the shoes section they didn't notice that Ayaka was right behind the other aisle. Maiko found some shoes she liked. Mika decided to look for some shoes that matched Maiko and then find some matching outfits so they can dress the same someday. Ayaka was looking at some shoes, she found some that she liked and quickly went to go show them to Taki who was at the mens department. And as she left Mika and Maiko bearly reached the womans shoe aisle were Ayaka bearly left.

''Oh look here are the same shoes as you Maiko you sure got good taste now lets go find some matching outfits.'' Mika said.

''Taki I found some shoes I liked.'' Ayaka said.

Taki looked away from some pants and looked at Ayaka.

''Great now lets get out of here.'' Taki said.

''Oh Thank you Taki. I love you.'' Ayaka said and kissed Taki and he kissed back.

''That was so much fun!'' Shuichi said getting inside the car.

Eiri smiled and started the car.

''So were are we going to go eat?'' Shuichi asked.

''I think we are going to Sonic.'' Eiri said.

Tohma and K were talking about stuff when Tohma's phone started to ring.

It was Mika.

''Yea baby?'' Tohma asked.

''Tohma where are you I need to talk to you, it's very important we talk tonight, It's about Shuichi.'' Mika said.

''Me and the others are going out to eat at Sonic, about Shuichi? um..well the others are going to spend the night over at my house so come over and we'll talk there.'' Tohma said.

''Alright then see you later I love you.'' Mika said .

''I love you more see you later.'' Tohma said and hanged up.

When everyone was done eating they decided to go to Tohma's house and spend the night. They decided to rent a movie from the cable and wached it. Tohma set up blankets in the living room floor and everyone fell asleep there in the living room. It was 12:00 pm and everyone was asleep except Mika Tohma and K who were in the kitchen talking about Ayaka and her little dirty game.

''K I told Tohma I could take care of Ayaka I surely don't need your help.'' Mika said.

''I know but if we are going tell Shuichi about her then he is going to need proof. And who better then to spy on her then me.'' K said.

''Yea cause im no good, I all most got caught last time.'' Tohma said.

''Uh?...'' Mika and K looked at Tohma with a wierd faces.

''Oh it's a long story belive me.'' Tohma said.

''Alright then K you take care of the spying part, Tohma you just make sure Shuichi doesn't find out about this. Im ...well im just going to ask some of Ayaka friends if they know a little something.'' Mika said.

''Mika so do you know who that boy was the one who Ayaka was kissing?'' Tohma asked.

''You know I really didn't thhink about him...I was more worried about Shuichi..but..I really never seen that guy at school.'' Mika said.

''Dont worry I'm sure K will come up with something about him.'' Tohma said and K just smiled.

They continue to talk without realizing that someone was fully awake.

Ayaka and Taki were having fun over at Taki's house. If you know what I mean.

**Oh my god, I can't belive that I finish this. And with writes block. Again I would love to thank all of the people who help me. Plz send me more reviews plz. Thank you for reading. Oh by the way have ya'll heard that song "Aluto to you" it's a Naruto shippuden song it's so pretty. Give it a try but it's Japanese.**

Love Asakura 


	11. It's time for

**Disclaimer:I do not own Gravitation.**

Hey Asakura here with a new chapter. Im afraid to say that I still have writers block. But im trying my best. And I miss school today because im not feeling good. I have a huge headache right now. But **who**** cares bout me right? Lets get on with the ****story**** shall we?...I know that most of you hate Ayaka right about now. Yea I know me too. So here it is chapter 11...By the way when I up-dated chapter 10 I up-dated the one that said I had writers block and then I up-dated the real chapter 10 so If you haven't read that one go now. Thankyou.**

Chapter 11:  
It's time for...  


**I**t's been two weeks since Mika, Tohma, and K had been keeping it a secret and someone else. Shuichi still didn't know anything about Ayaka's love affair. Mika was able to find out that she was indeed cheating on Shuichi. K was able to find out who the guy was and some evidence, and Tohma was able to keep Shuichi busy. Now it was time. But how would Shuichi react?

Eiri knock on Mika's door room.

''Coming.'' Mika said.

Eiri walked in and sat down on the bed. Mika was in her closet picking out clothes.

''Hey little brother..what's wrong?' 'Mika asked.

''I know...'' Eiri said.

''Know about what?' 'Mika asked.

''Mika I know about Ayaka. Why didn't you tell me?''

Mika stood ther in silent, how was she to hurt her brother and lie to him. She thought of something quick.

''Eiri...I know you love Shuichi and if I would of told you, you would of told him then all of our plans would be ruined.'' Mika said.

''So when are ya'll going to tell him.'' Eiri asked.

''Tonight we are just waiting for K with the information.'' Mika said.

Eiri just looked at her and left her room. He went to his room and opened up his laptop. When the password page came in he typed the letters by heart, SHUICHI. Was his password. When the screensaver popped up he smiled at it. It was the picture's that he and Shucihi had took at the mall a long time ago. He went to log in on myspace and saw no one was online. But he did have a message, it was Shuichi .He quickly opened it and read it.

Message:

Eiri I have a hug problome ...my x-boy friend is coming for a visit. What should I do? What about Ayaka-chan? Oh my god I am so worried. I mean Kay is coming, KAY MY X-BOYFRIEND!!! Eiri please help me. He is coming on friday.

End of message.

Eiri was silent. Was Shuichi's x-boyfriend really coming? But what if they get back together? Mika was going to tell Shuichi tonight and Shuichi would be sad and problably get back with Kay. I mean Shuichi still loved Kay. That night with Shuichi told him so.

''Shuichi.'' Eiri whispered.'' What am I going to do? I can't lose you because I love you so much.''

K and Tohma where heading to Mika's house. They had everything they needed. Tonight was going to be rough night for Shuichi and Ayaka. As they headed home Tohma got a call.

''Eiri what's going on, do you need anything.?'' Tohma asked.

''You can't tell him nothing.'' Eiri said.

''Uh what do you mean?'' Tohma asked.

''I know about Ayaka and her love affair, but you can't tell Shuichi please.'' Eiri said.

''What, who told you and why not?'' Tohma asked.

''Where are you at?'' Eiri asked.

''Me and K are going to your place right now.'' Tohma said.

''I'll tell you when you arrive.'' Eiri said.

Tohma and K arrived minutes later. They were all in the living room sitting down. K, Tohma, and Mika were sitting on one couch and Eiri was sitting down on the other side. They were all waiting for Eiri to talk.

''Spill it Eiri.'' Mika said.

''Well...that night that we all spent it at Tohma's house, I heard you talk about it in the kitchen. I was really hurt...because of Shuichi. But I didn't tell him anything. But today...today I recieved a message from Shuichi, that his ex-boyfriend is coming for a visit this friday and...'' Eiri was cut off by Mika's hug.

Was Eiri starting to cry? Tohma looked at K and then back at Mika and Eiri who was sobbing. Eiri really liked Shuichi that bad. And Tohma will do anything for Eiri. He couldn't see Eiri get hurt. He loved Eiri like a little brother.

''We wont tell him.'' Tohma said. ''If you dont want us to tell him we wont. But listen here Eiri, you have till friday to get your act together and get your game on. Shuichi is not going to be single for a verry long time.'' Tohma looked at Eiri with a serious face.

Eiri and Mika looked at Tohma like wow. Tohmas right Eiri thought. He doesn't have the entire life time to try to get Shuichi.  
Shuichi was going to meet someone and have a happy life with that someone. Eiri wanted to be that someone. But first he had to win Shuich heart. And that was going to take alot of guts. And Eiri was going to get some guts.

''I guess your right Tohma. It is time for me to get my game on and win Shuichi by myself.'' Eiri said.

Mika smiled. Her little brother was growing up.

''No, not alone Eiri, you have friends and family who will be behind you all the way.'' Tohma said with a smile on his face.

Eiri's phone started to ring.

''Hello, ah Shuichi sure I can go out. I'll be there in 20 minutes.'' Eiri said and hung up.''It was Shuichi, he want's me to go to his house.''

''Well what are you waiting for Go.'' K said.

''Thank's everyone, I'll see you later.'' Eiri said and went out the door.

Shuichi was getting ready for Eiri to arrive. He wanted to look good. I'll let you in on a little secret. Shuichi likes Ayaka so much. He think's he loves Ayaka. He still has a lot of feelings for Kai. But he just likes him as a friend. He his blinded by something. Because he can't see his real love. Eiri.

As he was done making sure his hair was in place there was a ring at the door. The he heard his mother calling him.

''Shuichi you have a guest.''

''Coming mother.''

Shuichi saw Eiri sitting down in the living room waiting for him.

''Eiri you came.'' Shuich said heading over to him.

''Of course I came brat.'' Eiri said with a smile. Shuichi sat across from him.

''Um..Eiri did you read my message?'' Shuichi asked.

''Yea...so what do you need my help on. So what if he is coming.'' Eiri said with a little attitude.

''Well he doesn't know Im going out with Ayaka. And im kinda nervous.'' Shuichi said.

''Why Shuichi? theres nothing to be nervous about. Just tell Ayaka that an old friend is coming and that you want to spend time with him. Im sure she'd understand, maybe she has plans with someone else too. Who knows?'' Eiri said.

Shuichi looked at Eiri who was acting pretty cool right now. Shuichi smiled. Eiri looked at Shuichi who was smiling at him. The both just stared at each other for a couple of minutes till Maiko came in the room and saw Eiri.

''Eiri...your here.'' Maiko sreamed and ran to Eiri.

''Oh hey Maiko, how are you?'' Eiri asked.

''Im okay, how are you?'' She asked.

''Alright, I guess.'' Eiri said

''Maiko sweety come on. We need to go shopping.'' Shuichi's mother said.

''See you later bro, bye Eiri take care of my bro.'' She whispered the last part. Eiri blush.

Maiko made her way to her mother and left. Shuichi stood up and grab Eiri's hand and headed outside.

''Uh Shuichi where are we going?'' Eiri asked.

''Sighs I need to clear my mind and shopping helps me alot. So you are going to take me shopping.'' Shuichi and stopped infront of Eiri's car.

''Really?'' Eiri asked.

''Yup now come on lets go.'' Shuichi said.

Eiri got in the car and opend the door for Shuichi. He asked Shuichi where would he like to go and Shuichi said the mall. They had spent a good day together, Shuichi shopped like there was no tommorow. After the mall they went to go eat, then they went to the park and bought some ice cream. They were walking together and having a good time till Shuich saw the unexpected and dropped his ice cream.There, ahead of him and Eiri was Ayaka and some guy holding hands and sharing small kisses. Eiri looked up and wished he didn't.

''Shuichi...'' Eiri said and looked at him.

''AYAKA.'' Shuichi screamed.

Ayaka looked up ahead as she heard her named out loud. And when she did she wished she was not here. She saw Shuichi heading her way.

''Ayaka what is the meaning of this?'' Shuichi asked.

''Shuichi this is not what it looks like.'' She tried to explain.

''Oh so seeing you holding hand's with some guy and kissing doesn't look like your cheating on me?'' Shuichi asked.

''Shuichi please let me explain.'' Ayaka said.

''Oh please I don't want to hear this.'' Shuichi said.

Ayaka stood there trying to think of a plan. But nothing came to her mind.

''That's what I thought.'' Shuichi said. ''Ayaka I regret everything and everytime I spent with you. I wish you the best with this guy.'' Shuichi said and walked away.

''Shuichi you take one more step from me and its over between us.'' Ayaka said.

Shuichi stopped and Ayaka smiled but to sudden Shuichi continue to walk. Eiri watched as Shuichi walked and turn to glare at Ayaka. Eiri then decided to follow Shuichi. Shuichi was waiting for Eiri to open the car and when he did he got in it and slam the door. Eiri got in it and just sat there. When he decided to speak.

''Shuichi...are you okay?'' Eiri asked.

Shuichi smiled and looked at him.

''Eiri im not sad...I dont fell like cring or nothing, I actually feel great and thats a promise. I was blinded and now that I know what kinda woman she is I found out that I didn't love her or liked her.'' Shuichi said. ''Eiri can I spend the night at your house?''

Eiri smiled. ''Sure.'' He said. As he started the car he notice that Shuichi had grab his hand and didn't let go till they got home.

''Shuichi honey...how are you?'' Mika said hugging Shuichi as he came in the kitchen.

Everyone was there.

''Mika, me and Shuichi were at the park having some ice cream when we saw Ayaka and some guy holding hands and kissing the guy.'' Eiri said.

''Uh...Shuichi im so sorry honey are you okay?'' Mika asked.

''Mika im okay It really didn't bother me at all. I promise, actually I noticed what kind of person she really is and also notice that I truly didn't love her.'' Shuichi said.

Everyone was happy that Shuichi and Ayaka had broke up. That they actually had a small party at Eiri's house. Eiri was so happy right now he and his friends were having an awsome time. Shuichi and Ayaka no more. He thought nothing can bring him down from cloud 9 right now. Except this coming friday.

**  
So what do you think? I know you must hate me right now. I actually finish this with writers block again. Please leave some reaviews. You all think that this story is almost over just because Ayaka and Shuichi broke up, but your wrong there more drama coming your way. See you later.**


	12. The most unexpected

**Hey, Asakura here with a new chapter for this story. First of all I would love to thank**

**all of my reader's. Thank you so much for putting up with me. But I would really love to thank one reader in mind. Secret25.Thank you so much, your story 'Niisan?Lover?' Has help me a lot with my writers' block. This chapter is for you. Everyone please try to drop by on Secret25's story, 'Niisan?Lover?' and read it, it's awesome. Song for today's chapter: Shining Collection, by Nittle Grasper.(Giggles)**

**Chapter 12:**

**The most unexpected**

Nothing was going to bring him down from cloud 9 right now, well maybe this coming Friday. At school everyone had already found out about Shuichi and Ayaka. And to a surprise everyone knew it wasn't going to last very long.

It was Thursday and Kai's visit was the next day. Eiri wasn't really worried about it. He was calm and he had his plan with Shuichi already. But the most unexpected thing happened. To Shuichi's family it was a big surprise. Kai decided to come a day early to spend more time with Shuichi. So instead of coming on Friday he came in today. Eiri was not happy.

''What, mom are you serious? '' Shuichi said. ''Alright then I'll be right there.''

''Shuichi what's going on?'' K asked.

''Kai, he's at my house already. I got to go, see you guy's later.'' Shuichi said and left the cafeteria.

''I thought he was coming on Friday?'' Mika asked.

''Well I guess he's not.'' Hiro said.

Shuichi got in his car and drove as fast as he could. He parked in the driveway and saw Kai's car. Shuichi ran inside and burst in through the door. Kai looked up from Shuichi's mom and smiled.

"Shu...It's been a while." Kai said. Shuichi was in looking at him in awe.

Kai had black hair and blue highlights. His bangs covered his left eye and the rest of his hair went down in to the bottom of his earlobe. His eyes were dark blue and he looked as if he had eyeliner on. His skin looked pale and soft, but still had a tan. He had on a short sleeved black T-shirt with a skull design. He had on dark blue jeans with a chain hanging and they had a rip in the knee. To top it all off, he had on some black converse.

Shuichi was amazed at Kai...beautiful Kai.

"H-Hey Kai...It has been a while...Why'd you come a day early?" Shuichi asked.

"I wanted to spend time with you...that's all." Kai said cooly.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone, so you can catch up." Shuichi's mom said walking to the kitchen.

"Shu...you haven't changed a bit...Still the same sexy Shu." Kai said walking up to Shuichi and brushing his lips on Shuichi's.

"..." Shuichi couldn't say anything with Kai standing so close to him. Shuichi actually thought something was gonna happen between him and Kai right there.

Kai suddenly stepped away and turned around walking back to the couch. "So, Why'd you skip school? You could have just waited until after school...Did you want to see me that bad?" Kai asked.

Shuichi looked anywhere but at him. "I was...Yeah, I was excited to see you again." Shuichi admitted.

Kai tapped on the spot next to him. "Come on sit...You're standing to far from me, like you're scared or something."

Shuichi walked immediately and sat next to Kai.

''So how are thing's here in Tokyo?'' Kai asked.

''Well it's okay...I guess but I kinda miss thing's in Kyoto..you know.'' Shuichi said.

''Yea..I know. You know Shu I miss thing's between us. And ever since we broke up I haven't seen anyone.'' Kai said getting closer to Shuichi.

''Kai...wait ...not here...my mom...kitchen...''Shuichi said as Kai placed small kisses in his neck.

''Shu where's your room?'' Kai asked seductively.

''Upstair's..why?'' Shuichi said looking at Kai.

''Well..it's obvious...I missed you so much and your body under mine..and I can tell you missed mine too.'' Kai said with a grin. Shuichi pulled away from Kai.

''Kai it's not you..it's me...I had my first break up with a girl last Sunday. And I can't right now.'' Shuichi said.

''I see...well still, does your room have a bathroom I need to fresh in up lit bit.'' Kai said.

''Yea upstair's, last room to your left.'' Shuichi said looking down.

Kai smiled, he took Shuichi chin and gave him a deep kiss. Once they broke apart for air Kai bent over and whispered in Shuichi's ear..''I love you Shu.''

Kai looked at him one more time and went upstair's took take a bath. Shuichi just sat there in total shock.

''He still calls me Shu.''Shuichi said all of a sudden and went up stair's in to his room.

Eiri was mad. Shuichi had just left home to go see Kai in such a rush. His entire plan to win Shuichi by today was all gone down the drain. It was time to make some new plan's. He had tried to call Shuichi's cell phone and house phone but neither had picked up. So now he was on his way to Shuichi house to see what was going on. When arrived he saw Shuichi car and another unfamiliar one but he was guessing it was Kai.

He knocked on the front door and Shuichi's dad answered it. He told Eiri that Shuichi was up-stairs doing what not in his room with Kai. Eiri looked at Shuichi's dad weird, but just walked in and rushed to Shuichi's room.

He knocked softly on the door. But there was no response of a 'come in'.He quietly tried to eavesdrop but couldn't hear anything but the shower running on. He decided to knock hard on the door to where he thought Shuichi could hear.

Shuichi was in the restroom taking a shower and had some music on, so pretty much he couldn't hear anything.

''He's taking a shower.''Some one said.

Eiri turned around and saw a guy there standing behind him wearing nothing but some baggy black shorts and pocky coming out of his mouth.

''What?'' Eiri asked.

''You're looking for Shuichi right, he's taking a bath...I'll see if he's done.'' The guy said entering Shuichis' room like he owned it.

Kai entered the room and he went inside Shuichis' bath room.

''Shu there's some guy here, he's looking ...'' Kai's eyes widen.

''KAI what the hell are you in here for?'' Shuichi said covering him self with the towel.

''Why are you covering yourself ..it's not like I haven't seen you naked.'' Kai said with a sexy grin.

''Well that was when we went out.'' Shuichi said. ''You know what, just leave. Let me get changed.''

Kai smiled and walked to the door but before he did he looked at Shuichi and said..''Im so getting some of that tonight.''

Shuichi picked up something within his easy reach and threw it a Kai but missed Kai as he closed the door fast.

''Ahh, he's still the same Shuichi.'' Kai said.

''So is he done?''Eiri asked with total madness in his voice.

''Oh sorry he's getting changed.'' Kai said.

Kai sat down on Shuichi bed and looked at Eiri with a creepy fake smile. Eiri also looked at him with total anger in his eyes. He wasn't going to be brought down so easy from the like's of this guy.

''So what are you to Shuichi?'' Kai asked.

''I'm his friend.'' Eiri said.

''Friend...Hmm what's your name?'' Kai asked.

''That's none of your business.'' Eiri said.

''Oh, don't have to be so touchy, my names Kai I'm Shuichi's boyfriend.'' Kai said.

''Don't you mean exboyfriend.'' Eiri said.

''Oh yea I forgot...exboyfriend..hey how did you know..that mean's Shuichi spoked of me before..how cute is he. I knew he still loved me, he so adorable.'' Kai said.

Eiri looked at Kai as in how more stupid can this guy get. Eiri just stood there waiting for Shuichi to come out. When he did, Shuichi's eyes widened at the sight of Eiri just standing there.

''Ei..Eiri what are you doing here?''Shuichi asked.

''What do you mean brat..we were suppose to go to the music store today so you could buy some cd's and then go to Tohma's house to go eat and then go to meet the other's at the mall because you wanted more clothes.'' Eiri said crossing his arm's.

''Oh yea, I forgot all about that. Well sorry Eiri but I can't go, Kai's here and he want's to spend time with me before he goes back home to Kyoto.'' Shuichi said.

''What...You know what. That okay, I'll just tell the other's you can't come.'' Eiri said and walked right out of the room.

''Eiri wait, Eiri please, wait up, let me talk to you.'' Shuichi said running after Eiri.

Eiri didn't stop he just continued to walk outside the door and in to his car. But Shuichi managed to stop him by graving his wrist.

''Eiri I'm sorry okay, please listen.'' Shuichi said and Eir looked at him.

''What I'm letting you go spend time with Kai..what do you want?''Eiri said.

''Eiri please don't talk to me like that and pay attention. Im sorry okay I didn't know Kai was coming in today. It took me by surprise. But I can't just pretend that he's not here right now and forget all about him for the moment. I'll make it up to you guy's since he just came from a long trip and I can't go because he need's company, tomorrow, Friday night we can go to the club I promise. How about it?'' Shuichi said with puppy eyes.

Eiri smiled at him. There was no way he could stay mad at him, he was just so cute.

''Alright brat.'' Eiri said.

''Aww, thank you Eiri, you're the best.'' Shuichi said giving him a hug.

''I know I am.'' Eiri said hugging him back.

''Eiri since you're the best can you pick up the cd's I wanted from the music store?'' Shuichi said.

''Why you little brat.'' Eiri said.

Puppy eyes.

''Okay, okay.'' Eiri said.

''Yey..thank you.'' Shuichi said.

''Whatever, hey brat is your friend coming with you tomorrow night?'' Eiri asked.

''Well if he want's to go but if he doesn't, well I'll go by myself, I promised didn't I.'' Shuichi said.

''Sigh Alright then, I'll call you tonight.'' Eiri said.

''Okay..see you later.'' Shuichi said.

Eiri got in the car and drove away. Shuichi went inside and went in to is room. He saw Kai laying down on his bed watching tv. Shuichi just lay down next to him and cuddled in to Kai arms. He did missed Kai a lot. Kai smiled and hugged Shuichi and gave him a small peck on the lips and both of them stayed there watching tv till dinner was ready.

**So what do you think? Yea my write's block is gone. But I get a feeling it's going to be back soon. I know what yall are thinking but no there's nothing going on between Kai and Shuichi. Or is there? GrinsXD. Please let me know what you think. You know I was barely noticing that each time I update I get new readers. That's mega awesome. See you guy's later.**


	13. Disaster plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Hey Asakura here with a new chapi for this **story****. Thank you all for the lovely review's they mean a lot to me.  
Well song for today is- No Air- from Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown. Well here you go.**

Chapter **13****:  
Disaster plan**

  
It was Friday, 3 hours after school. Eiri was taken a nap and woke to the sound of his cell phone with a text message from Tohma.'Eiri im going 2 the mall 2 get some new shoes and clothes for tonight at the club. Wanna come?' Eiri sent him a text back and got ready for Tohma to arrive and pick him up. Just as he was going down stairs he noticed Mika was already down stairs waiting for him.

''What, your going?'' Eiri asked.

'' Duh, Tohma want's me to go.'' Mika said and opened the door.

Tohma was already there waiting for the both of them. They got in the car to see Tohma on the phone.

'' Ryuichi, I don't care if you pet fish died, I am not going to your house to see you flush him down the toilet...what do you mean K and the others are there to say good bye to him?...you know I can't go right now I'll see you tonight.'' Tohma said and hang up.

'' His pet Max died.'' Eiri said.

''Yup...by the way who names their pet fish Max?'' Tohma said.

''Ryuichi does now let's go to the mall.'' Mika said and Tohma nodded.

They arrived at the mall and Mika went strait to the shoe department. Tohma and Eiri went to the 'All men' store to see what they had in stock.

Eiri looked around too see if they had something he might like and look good on him for tonight, he wanted to impress Shuichi.  
He was looking and looking but there was nothing that he liked, nothing of his style. But then he thought of changing his style a little just for tonight.

Tohma came up to Eiri to ask him something about the clothes he had chosen for him self. A simple white long sleeved, and some black pants.  
''Do you think this will look good on me Eiri?'' Tohma asked.

''Hell yea it will.''

Tohma turned around and saw Mika right behind him with 5 shopping bags in each hand.

''About time you picked something simple honey. You always have something purple, red, black, and grey.'' Mika said.

''Really?'' Tohma asked

''Yea now come on let's go purchase it, what about you little brother?'' Mika asked.

''I don't know? I wanna impress Shuichi.'' Eiri said.

''It's a good thing I'm here.'' Mika said pushing her bags over to Tohma and dragged her brother over to a rack of clothes.

Hours pass and they were still at the mall. Mika had tried many clothes on her brother but nothing. They tried the gangster look, cowboy, goth, street, 90's, they even tried dressing him up like Tohma , but nothing. Eiri was tired of so many clothes. He was about to call it quit and just put something old of his on but Mika refuse to let her brother give up.

''Mika I just wanna go get something to eat, go home take a bath and get ready for tonight.''Eiri said sitting down on one of the benches.

Mika on the other hand was still looking for clothes. And Tohma with millions of shopping bags. True they were looking for clothes for Eiri, but each time they passed a woman's department or a sale, Mika would go in and come out with more bags.

''I got it.'' Mika said.

Eiri looked at her and she threw him some clothes.

''Go try it on. If you don't like it we can go home already, but I promise it will look good on you.'' Mika said.

Eiri took the clothes and sighed, it was worth a try. He went in to the changing room and came out.

''OMG I knew it! He looks awesome.'' Mika said.

''Wow Eiri that look's good on you.'' Tohma said.

''Really? Cause I feel kinda funny.'' Eiri said.  
''No you look good.'' Tohma said.

''Okay then let me take it off and we can go purchase it.'' Eiri said and went in to the changing room.

They were out of the store when Mika thought of something.

''You need shoes Eiri and I need new outfit's.'' Mika said.

Tohma and Eiri looked at each other and screamed.

''Nooooooooooooooo.'' They both said as they were being drug in to a new store.

Shuichi was sitting down in the living room watching T.V. He didn't go to school that day because he spend it with Kai. Kai came out of the kitchen with two drink's, he handed one to Shuichi and wondered.

''So Shuichi...what are we going to do tonight? We went to the movies, we went to the amusement park, we went to mall, we went to go eat at our favorite place, and we went to your friends house to see him flush down his pet fish Max down the toilet. By the way, who names their pet fish Max?'' Kai asked.

Shuichi smiled.''Ryuichi does, and tonight we are going clubbing with my friends. I want you to get to know them better.''

''I wanted to go alone with you but oh well.'' Kai said and leaned over to kiss Shuichi on the lips softly.

''We should start getting ready.'' Shuichi said and got up.

''Why it's bearly 8:15..we have time.'' Kai said.

''Well the club we are going to is the second best club in Tokyo and it get's really pack.''

''Why can we go to the best club in Tokyo?'' Kai asked.

''Well the best club in Tokyo is The N-G's, my friend Tohma's dad own's it, but Tohma said that his dad's club is busy right now since they are building more space to it, and that place is huge. So we are going to the second best..and that's the Orange night club.'' Shuichi said and went up stairs.

Kai smiled and also went up stairs to get ready.

9:01

Eiri was already on his way yo the Orange club. Everyone was already there except Shuichi and Kai. He made it inside and saw a table with all of his friends there.  
''Eiri...you look great.'' Noriko said.

''Thanks Noriko you look good your self.'' Eiri said.

Eiri was wearing a black button up shirt but he had a couple of them un-buttoned. His shirt had a white dragon design. His sleeves were pulled up. He had some dark blue jeans and some black converse.

''Oh look, here comes Shuichi and Kai.'' Ryuichi said.

Eiri turned around and his jaw hit the floor. Shuichi looked amazing tonight. He was wearing a long black and purple sleeve tank top. Meaning you could see his shoulders and his chest but his arms were still covered. And some tight pants but lose at the button with some black converse with purple shoelaces. His eyes looked dark as he was wearing eyeliner. His face, shoulders and chest were covered in purple glitter.

Kai was wearing black short sleeves with some black and dark blue gloves. Some black pant's with a chain and black converse with dark blue shoelaces.

''Eiri you look sexy in that.''Shuichi said.

''Thanks...you...look...great.'' Eiri said.

''Well what are we all waiting for, let's dance.'' Noriko said.''Come on Eiri dance with me.''And took him to the dance floor.

Eiri and Noriko went to the dance floor. Everyone else did so as well.

As they dance Eiri couldn't keep his eyes off Shuichi as he dance with Kai. Shuchi just let his body move to the music. Shuichi was practically asking someone to come and rape him the way he was dancing with Kai. Noriko saw the look Eiri was giving Shuichi, she gave head's up to Mika. Mika stopped dancing with Tohma and went over to Kai and asked him to dance. Tohma went over to Noriko and asked Noriko to dance with him. That was the plan. Eiri and Shuichi were the only one's with out a dancing partner. Shuichi looked at Eiri and went up to him. And together they danced.

Eiri loved they way Shuichi's body kinda fit with his own. It was like magic. Kai was watching them from a distance. He smiled.  
The song ended and another one started but Eiri took Shuichi by the hand and dragged him to their table.

''Two Smirnoff.'' Eiri told the waiter.

''Wow Eiri you dance pretty good.'' Shuichi told Eiri.

''Mika she showed me how to dance. She is pretty good her self.'' Shuichi said.  
Eiri wanted to ask Shuichi the question that's been on his mind for a while but Kai came and ruin the moment. Het sat next to Shuichi and hugged him, he then took Shuichi chin took Shuichi's lips and gave him a good kiss. Eiri's eyes went wide opened. He felt his chest and it hurt so much at the moment. When they finally came up for air, Kai smiled and looked at Eiri. Shuichi wanted to look at Eiri but he felt a little guilty for some strange reason, but when he did look up he wished he didn't.

''Wow Shuichi I'm really having a good time.'' Kai said.''What about you Eiri?''

''Um...yea..excuse me for a little while.'' Eiri said and got up.

Tohma was watching all of this and decided to follow Eiri.

''Kai why you did that in front of Eiri?'' Shuichi asked.

''What, I can't give my boyfriend a simple kiss?'' Kai asked.

''Boyfriend, since when are we going back out?'' Shuichi asked.

''Since now...Shuichi do you wanna go out with me again?'' Kai asked taking a hold of Shuichi's hands.

''Kai...what about school and your family all your friend's everything in Kyoto?'' Shuichi asked.

''Shuichi I don't care about that..the main reason I came back here is to get you back, and I'm not leaving with out you.'' Kai said.

''So you expect me to go back to Kyoto and leave my new life behind, because I'm not.'' Shuichi said.

''No that way, I asked my dad to get me a place to live here. I'm completely moving down here in Tokyo in about 2 weeks.'' Kai said.

''Oh'' Shuichi said.  
**  
Cliff hanger. LOL. Wow I myself wasn't expecting that. I'm soooooooooooo sorry this chapter took for ever. But I have a good reasons, first I was grounded for the last couple of months. I'm not telling you why. Second I ran away from home and I didn't have a computer where I was staying at. Third, writes block. So now you know why. I'm so sorry. Bad new's: I failed Algebra class for both semester's. So I have to go to Freggin Summer school for six weeks. Argh. And to top it all off I didn't pass my reading exam by 3 question's. Math test I knew I was going to fail that. So now I have to take finals. Suck's for me. Also I have to repeat Algebra next year. So I'm going to take Algebra and Geometry. I hate my life. Tell me what you think reviews are verry welcome. Flames can go where they come from. Hell.**

Asakura. 


	14. Better luck next time

**Disclaimer do not own Gravitation**

Hey Gravitation lovers. Asakura here with a new chapter. I hope you guy aren't mad at me for making that huge cliff hanger. Gosh you are. Well I'm sorry. Song for this chapter -Sunao na niji - by 1. Surface. It's the new Naruto shippuden ending song. Give it a try, it's so pretty. And the video too.Smiles

Chapter 14:  
Better Luck Next Time  


Eiri walked into the restroom and looked at the mirror. He didn't notice he was crying. He wiped the tears from his eyes and noticed someone came in.

''Eiri ,are you okay?''

Eiri turn around and saw Tohma , he then nodded.

''What are you talking about? Im fine.'' Eiri said.

''Please don't lie to me Eiri, I saw what happened and I saw your reaction.'' Tohma said.

''Tohma why is he doing this to me, does he want me to suffer?'' Eiri said tuning around to face the mirror, he looked at his reflection and smiled. He lifted his hand and punched the mirror as hard has he could. Blood every where.

''EIRI STOP THAT.'' Tohma screamed and tried to stop Eiri, but Eiri kinda lost it and pushed Tohma away ,once again punching the already broken mirror over and over.

Tohma finally took control over Eiri and hugged him. Eiri started to cry again.

''Why not tell him?'' Tohma asked.

''Because he loves Kai, and I don't want to ruin this friendship I'm starting with him.'' Eiri said.

Tohma understood, he helped Eiri take the pieces of glass off his hand. He then washed it and went outside. Tohma talked to Mika and Mika wanted to kill her brother. Eiri asked where were Shuichi and Kai. Hiro said they had left a couple of minutes ago. Eiri sighed and Tohma took him to the hospital to get his hand fixed.

Eiri had five stitches in his hand. They fixed him up and rapped some bandages around his hand. They gave him some strong medication for his pain.  
Next day afternoon.

Maiko was in the living room playing her Wii, with her brother Shuichi. Kai, on the other hand was just sitting there watching them play.

'I can't believe he told me no.'Kai thought as he watched them play.

''Ha I won.'' Maiko said jumping up and down.

''No fair, you cheated Maiko.'' Shuichi said.

''No way, I played fair and square. Now as you promiced, you are going to take me and my friends to the skating rink.'' Maiko said pointing at her brother.

''I know, I know, why don't you get your skates and mine and we can leave.'' Shuichi said.

Maiko smiled and ran up-stairs to get the skates out of the closet. Shuichi picked up the Wii and sat down.

''Shuichi?'' Kai asked.

''Yes?'' Shuichi asked looking at the roof.

''Can you at least think about it a little more. You know about what I asked you last night.'' Kai said.

Shuichi sighed and looked at him.

''Kai, I told you no, to tell you the truth I'm not ready for another relationship at the moment.'' Shuichi said.

Kai sighed. Maiko was a little surprised of what she just heard coming down the stair. She quicky went back up-stair to make a quick phone call.

Eiri was outside in his pool house, somking a cigarette and playing poker with K, Hiro, Tatsuha, Noriko and Tohma.(A/N:He can't smoke in the house.)

''Well I'm out.'' Tatsuha said.

''What about you Eiri?'' Tohma asked.

''Well boy's and Noriko, get ready for the tears cause Eiri is in the house with, three King's and two 9's.'' Eiri said and lowered down his card so everyone could see.

''Damn.'' They all said.  
Eiri smiled and was about to take the pile of candy in the middle of the table but Noriko put a stop to it.

''Not so fast Eiri, better luck next time, read it and weep, three Ace's and two Queen's.'' Noriko said and she lower her cards.

''Damn it, and I wanted that damn Twix.'' Eiri said and pushed the candy towards Noriko.

''I'm not the bad guy, I'll share.'' Noriko said.

She shared all her candy with everyone.

''Playing Candy Poker again?'' Mika said coming inside the pool house.

''Yea and Noriko won.'' K said.

''Noriko always wins.'' Mika said.''Anyways I got a call from Maiko, Shuichi little sister, and she said that she wants us to go to the staking-rink. Shuichi , Kai and some of her friends are going.''

''Well I'm up for a little skating , it's been a while.'' Hiro said.

They all agreed and went home to get ready. Eiri went up-stairs and lay down. He didn't really want to see Kai and Shuichi together, it would make his heart break even more he thought. Mika walked in and sat next to her brother.

''Are you not going?'' Mika asked.

''No, I don't feel like watching them together.'' Eiri said.

Mika frowned. ''Eiri at least do it for Maiko, she told me over the phone she really needed to talk to you. She said it was important.''

''Alright then.'' He said and got up to get ready.

At the skating rink

Shuichi was putting on his skates when some one called his name. He looked up to see all of his friends. He smiled and skated towards them.

''Hey you guy's, what are you doing here?'' Shuichi asked.

''Maiko called and she said she wanted us to come.'' Noriko said.

''Really, well this is great, we can all have fun now.'' He said.  
Everyone put on their skates and went over to the skating rink. Maiko was sitting down looking at the entrance door waiting for Eiri to walk in. When he did she smiled and ran skating towards him.

''Eiri.'' She said

Eiri smiled and gave her a hug.

''Maiko..it's nice to see you. Mika told me you wanted to talk to me.'' Eiri asked.

''Yea let's go have a seat.'' She said and they took a seat.

She began to talk.

''Eiri last night, Kai asked my brother out.'' She said, Eiri eyes widened and filled up with sadness.

''But he said no, so you still have a chance Eiri don't blow it.'' She said.

''Maiko...are you sure about this?'' Eiri asked.

''I don't lie Eiri.'' She said.''I've got to go skate, wanna come?''

''Naw..I'll just sit here.'' Eiri said.

Maiko nodded and left to skate with her friends. Eiri just sat there, he then notice that Shuichi was coming towards him.  
He smiled at him and Shuichi smiled right back at him.

''Hey.'' Shuichi said.

''Hey.'' Yuki said.

**Ha it's another cliff-hanger. LOL. Im in a verry bad mood right now, because of some new's I got last night. But I'm not taking this out on yall by making this cliff-hanger. But the new's affected my brain, and now I have writers block. Im sorry. I want to thank everyone who stuck by for this story.Secret25 your story Niisan? Lover? rock's my world. Thank you for such an awesome story.  
**  
_**Asakura , A.k.a. , Mz Yaoi Fan Girl **_


	15. We're going to mexico?

**Hey, Asakura here. Sorry it's been a while but I had some problems I had to take care off. I've been depress lately, but the worse has passed. Yea. Well here is the 15th chapter for this well going story, if I say so my self. Song for this chapter is-No rain No rainbow-by -Home Made. It's the theme song for the 5th Naruto movie. Are there any Naruto fan's in the house? Are they any SasuNaru fan out there?  
Im am a big fan of those too. I just hate Sasuke for leaving with Orochimaru. Okay here it is...chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15:  
We're going to Mexico?**

''Hey.'' Eiri said.

''I'm sorry I left the club so early yesterday...It's just that Kai asked me an unexpected question. It took me by surprise and I got mad for some reason." Shuichi said.

"It's okay." Eiri said. Shuichi smiled.

"Why aren't you skating?" Shuichi asked.

"I don't like to skate." Eiri said.

"Why not?" Shuichi asked.

"I just don't like it...What's the point of skating anyway?" Eiri asked.

"You don't know how, don't you?" Shuichi asked with a smirk on his face. Eiri rolled his eyes.

"I do...I just don't find it fun, so I don't do it." Eiri said. Shuichi smiled again, but it quickly disappeared when he noticed Eiri's hand in bandages.

"Eiri, what happened to your hand?" Shuichi asked concerned. Eiri froze. He quickly thought of something to say.

"I got in a fight with this guy at the club and pinned him against the restroom mirror. He moved his head before I hit him and I shattered the mirror and cut my knuckles." Eiri explained. Shuichi frowned.

"Does it hurt? Are you okay?" Shuichi asked.  
"I'm okay...It doesn't hurt." Eiri lied.

"Shuichi c'mon!" Maiko called from inside the skating ring.

"Talk to you later Eiri...Maiko is calling me." Shuichi said skating away.

Eiri watched as everyone was having fun. He kept a close eye on Shuichi. Eiri laughed as he watched his friends fall and try to get back up. After two hours of skating,  
everyone was tired and bored.

"Ready to go home?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, It got kind of boring here." Eiri said.

**One Week Later:**

It's been a week and Kai had decided to leave Tokyo since Shuichi refused to get back with him. Eiri was happy. He finally had a chance to make Shuichi his.  
He was just waiting for the right time to ask him. It seemed that luck was on his side. He was sitting in the living room watching tv with Tatsuha, when suddenly Mika and Tohma walked in.

"Good news." Tohma said.

"What?" Tatsuha asked.

"Can anyone guess what day it is?" Tohma asked.

"July 4...What's the good news in that?" Eiri asked.

"In exactly two days it's Suguru's birthday. His dad wants to celebrate big, in Mexico." Tohma said excitedly.

"Where?" Tatsuha asked.

"I've never heard of that place...Where is it located?" Eiri asked. Tohma suddenly pulled out a map and spread it across the coffee table in front of the two confused brothers.

"Mexico is here, right under America...It has the perfect weather to go to the beach." Tohma said pointing at the spot on the map.

"Cool...When do we leave?" Eiri asked.  
"Well, I have the tickets to go to New York..From there we go to Cancun. We leave tonight." Tohma said.

"I thought we were going to Mexico." Tatsuha said.

"Cancun is located in Mexico you twit...Stop being dumb Tatsuha." Mika said.

"Well, you guys better get your suitcases ready." Tohma said.

"Wait, who's going?" Eiri asked.

''Everyone is going. Noriko, K, Hiro and Ryuichi already have their tickets...I have your, Tatsuha's, Mika's, Suguru's, and mine. Shuichi is talking to his parents about it." Tohma said.

"Alright, Tatsuha and I will get out suitcases ready. Where do we meet?" Eiri asked.

"At Suguru's house. It's a surprise." Tohma said walking out with Mika behind.

After packing his clothes, Eiri was tired and decided to take a shower. After his shower, he got a phone call from Shuichi.

"Hello?" Eiri asked.

"Eiri, It's Shuichi." Shuichi said.

"What's up?" Eiri asked.

"Are you going to Suguru's surprise trip?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Eiri asked.

"Yeah, my parents said it's okay, but I have to bring Maiko along too." Shuichi said.

"Cool, have you packet?" Eiri asked.

"Yeah...I was wondering if you could pick me up and we'll go over to Suguru's house together. Can you do that?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course, yeah...Are you ready now, so I can go pick you up." Eiri asked.

"Yeah, you can come now." Shuichi said.

"Alright, see you then." Eiri said.

"See you, bye." Shuichi said.

"Bye." Eiri said and hung up. He quickly got his keys and went out to his car and drove off to Shuichi's house.

Eiri stood outside Shuichi's house and called him. Shuichi said he would be down in a bit. He walked out minutes later with two suitcases in his hands. Maiko stood behind him smiling.

"I'll help you with that." Eiri said. He walked over to Shuichi and grabbed a suitcase with his good hand. He still had pain in his wounded hand.

"Thanks." Shuichi said. They put the suitcases in Eiri's trunk and closed it.

"Can you help me with my suitcase too?" Maiko asked.

Eiri looked at her confusedly. "I thought that was your suitcase." He said pointing to the trunk.

"Oh those were just Shuichi's Suitcases. Mine are still inside." Maiko said.

"Shuichi we're only staying for the weekend. Why so much luggage?" Eiri asked.

"What if I don't like what I bring? I have to pack extra Eiri." Shuihci said.

"Yeah, extra Eiri...My suitcases are inside." Maiko said proudly. Eiri sighed.

"Right away queen bee." He said walking inside for her bags.

He finished putting their suitcases in his trunk and got into the car.

"Anything else you guys wanna bring?" Eiri asked.

"Nope." They both said in unison.

"Good, lets go." he said starting the car and driving off. On their way to his house, Eiri got a call from Tohma.

"Hello?" Eiri asked.

"Where are you?" Tohma asked.

"Im driving home with Shuichi and his little sister." Eiri said.

"Go get your stuff and meet me at my house." Tohma said.  
"Alright." Eiri said and hung up.

He went home, got his suitcase in the trunk and drove to Tohma's house. Everyone seemed to be there.

"Okay, I called my uncle and he said that Suguru is home." Tohma said.''We need to meet him at home and then we leave strait to the airport to go to Cancun.''

They all nodded and got in the car's. They drove to Suguru's house were they went up to his room and he was talking on the phone. He smiled at his friends as a acknowledgment.

''Yea, no I don't know what Im doing for my birthday grandma, yeah I'm just going to spend it with my boyfriend and my friends at home I guess. It's alright grandma I know you can make it to come see me.Alright grandma I love you too. Yea bye.''Suguru said and hang up.

''Hey baby.'' Hiro said walking up to hom and giving him a deep kiss in the lips.

''Hey, what are you guys doing here?''Suguru asked.

''We got a surprise for you.''Tohma said. Suguru's eyes widened as he heard the word surprise.

''Really what kinda of surprise, is it for my birthday?''Suguru asked.

Tohma nodded and Suguru's parents came in.

''We have prepared a trip to Mexico Cancun.''His father said.''And all of your friends are going.'' Suguru stood up in excitement and hugged his parents.

''Really? That's awesome mom and dad thank you.''Suguru said.

''Well you better get you clothes ready, you have to be in the airport in a hour, a privet jet is waiting to take you to New York and then to Mexico.''His mother said.

''Right I'll get started.''Suguru said and began to pack his bags.

**Well what do you think? I know this is kinda short but I need to save the actual trip for next chapter. I****'m running out of ideas here. Well please leave lot's of reviews. Sorry it also took me a long time to up-date but I was going to some hard days these days. So yea Um..I want to thank all of my new readers. You guys are the best.**


	16. Cancun we are here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or else.**

**Hiya kitties sorry it's been a long time I know I know but my laptop cached a virus stupid virus and I barely found out that my friend knows how to fix and he did he's such a nice guy he fixed it for a day of lunch money. But yea sorry…on with the story shall we.**

**Chapter 16:**

**Cancun we are here!!!!**

They had arrive at the hotel and K did all the Spanish speaking, since none of them knew but K. Shuichi and Maiko went strait to their room and went to un pack. The place was so nice and beautiful everything was so antic but yet new. Shuichi put his suit case in top of the bed and went strait to the balcony .His eyes widen at the view; the ocean was so big and crystal clear.

''Maiko come here, look the ocean it's so nice and clear, how about we look around the hotel and then go for a swim?'' Shuichi asked.

''Sure but I want something to eat I'm hungry.'' Maiko said and went to the kitchen.

Shuichi smiled and went back to view the ocean, he leaned against the rail and let the nice smell of the ocean go true his face as the wind blew.

Eiri went unpacked his clothes and went to Shuichi room, he found Maiko in the kitchen and smiled.

''Maiko, where's your brother?'' Eiri asked. Maiko jump up a little from the voice and turned around.

''Eiri you scared me, Shuichi oh in the balcony, admiring the clear ocean had he wants to call it.'' Maiko said and continued to eat.

Eiri nodded and walk over to the balcony, and there was Shuichi as Maiko said. He looked like an angel form Eiri point of view. Shuichi eyes were so bright, his smile was so clam and beautiful. He could stare at him for ever. Shuichi noticed someone behind him and turned around. His eyes widen but then quickly clam down.

''I see you like the ocean a lot, but the way your eyes look.'' Eiri said.

''Eiri, oh yea the ocean is so nice and clam I could stare at it for ever. What are you doing here by the way, did you unpack already?'' Shuichi asked.

''Yea I did but I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me and the others to grab a bite.'' Eiri said.

''Well me and Maiko were going to go have a tour of the hotel and then go swim, but I guess it would didn't hurt, Maiko is hungry anyways.'' Shuichi said.

'' Yea she was eating a bag of cookies in there.'' Eiri said.

Shuichi eyes widen and went back into the room screaming.

''Maiko get your hands out of that cookie bag, your spoil your lunch.'' Shuichi said.

Eiri smiled and followed along.

The gang meet up in the lobby and went into the restaurant were they took a table and waited for the waiter to serve them. The waiter came and gave them all a menu in Spanish but the good part was that it was in English as well some of them knew how to read in English. They ordered their drinks and food and just waited till it arrived to eat.

''So what are you guys going to do after lunch me and Tohma were thinking about going to the beach and just caching some sun.'' Mika said.

''I think me and Ryuichi will tag along or maybe just go to the arcade.'' Tatsuha said.

''Me and Hiro are going shopping and then going to the pool.'' Suguru said.

''Oh shopping I want to go I love shopping.'' Maiko said.

''You can tag along Maiko if it's okay with Shuichi.'' Hiro said.

Shuichi nodded.

''I want to go have a view of the hotel and then going to the beach and play.'' Shuichi said.

''I'm tagging with Shuichi.'' Eiri said taking a cigarette out and ignoring the no smoking sign.

Everyone just look at K to wait for his answer. K grinned and talke

''They have a gun shop around town, you can practice shooting and what not. So that's were I'm going, then maybe to the beach.'' K said.

Everyone sighed and began to get ready to chow down as the food was already being served.

Everyone was done eating and spread their ways. Shuichi told Eiri that he wanted to get more comfortable and went to get change. He came out of his room and went to the lobby were Eiri was there waiting for him.

''Ready?'' Eiri asked.

Shuichi nodded and both of them walked around. As they walked around they notice that the hotel was so much bigger then it looked like. It has lots of places to go and to do.

What got Eiri and Shuichi attention was the Japanese techno club. Who would of thought? Maybe a lot of people from Japan come for vacation.

''Wow this place is amazing it had everything you can think of.'' Shuichi said.

''Yea, what got to me was the Japanese techno club. Maybe we can come tonight.'' Eiri said.

''Yea, so what should we do now, want to go to the beach or what?'' Shuichi asked.

'' Don't matter what ever you feel like it.'' Eiri said.

'' How about we just meet up with you sister and Tohma.'' Shuichi said.

''Alright then the beach it is.'' Eiri said.

They went to their rooms first to go put on some bathing shorts. They walked over to the beach and look for Tohma and Mika. When they found them they notice that Ryuichi and Tatsuha were there as well.

As they walked by there was a group of guys playing volley ball who notice Shuichi walking by. One of them called it quits and walked over to Shuichi.

'' Hola mi vida en donde te me estabas escondindo?'' The guy said. (1)

''Nani?'' Shuichi said and look at Eiri and back to the guy. (2)

''Oh your Japanese, that's great.'' The guy said.

''Yea I am are you, cause you don't look like it?'' Shuichi asked.

''No I'm American but my dad was in the army we travel a lot right so he made me learn all this other languages and one of them just happen to be Japanese.'' The guy said.

''Really that's great well I'm sorry but I have to get going.'' Shuichi said and walked away.

''Wait.'' The guy said and took a hold of Shuichi hand.

Shuichi eyes widen and Eiri took notice of that. Shuichi look at his hand then back up at the guy. When Shuichi look deep into the guys eyes the guy made such a nice smiled, it made Shuichi blushed a little.

''You didn't tell me you name.'' The guy asked.

''Shuichi, Shuichi Shindou.'' Shuichi said.

''Shuichi that's a nice name, I wont forget it. By the way my name is Zack Smith.''

''Nice to meet you Zack but I really have to get going.'' Shuichi said.

''I see well okay then I guess I'll see you later then.'' Zack said.

''Maybe.'' Shuichi said pulling his hand back and walking away.

''I have a bad felling about that guy Zack.'' Eiri said.

''You have a bad felling about everyone don't you Eiri?'' Shuichi asked.

Eiri kept quite. They made it to where Tohma and Mika were at. They took a seat by Mika and Tohma who were just sitting there drinking a glass of pink lemonade with a little umbrella and a bendy straw. Eiri pulled out a cigarette from his pocket to calm his nerves down, that guy made him a bit mad trying to flirt with Shuichi. How in the world was he going to make Shuichi his if random people just came up and talk to Shuichi? He was never going to make the right move that way.

''Shuichi who was that guy you were talking to?'' Mika asked.

''No body I barely meet him just now. He was just hitting on me. He was kind of cute but the things that happened with Kai and Ayeka back at home, I don't think I'm ready to start dating real fast.'' Shuichi said.

Eiri almost choked on his cigar, the words that were just spoken by Shuichi almost made him lose confidence in him self. Tohma notice Eiri and decided to butt in the conversation.

''But Shindou that was the past this is now, you got to give life a chance. Look we are in Cancun right now, such a beautiful place why not forget about the past and live life to the fullest.'' Tohma said.

''So what your telling me is to give the guy a chance right?'' Shuichi said sitting up from the chair.

Eiri quickly got up and glared at Tohma. Tohma gulp.

''No I'm not saying that at all.'' Tohma said shaking his head and hands.

''Yes you were.'' Shuichi said.

''Mika help me please.'' Tohma said.

''You got your self into this you help your self.'' Mika said taking a sip of her drink.

''Shuichi what I'm trying to say is don't beat your self up because of the past. Just have fun with life and don't let other people ruin it for you.'' Tohma said.

''Your right Tohma, I'm in Cancun right now, it's such a nice place. I'm going to go ask that guy to go clubbing with me I mean I'm never going to see that him again after this weekend so why not just have some fun.'' Shuichi said getting up and walking to the group of guys still playing volley ball.

''Tohma you idiot why could didn't you just keep your mouth shut.'' Eiri asked.

''Sorry Eiri, Shuichi just jump to conclusions and went to ask that guy out.'' Tohma said.

''Great my one and only real chance to make him mine and now he's asking that big bimbo out.'' Eiri said.

'' Quite he's coming back.'' Mika said.

Both of them shut up and looked at Shuichi with a smile in his face. He lay back down on his chair and closed his eyes.

''So what happened?'' Mika asked.

''It's a date.'' Shuichi said.

Eiri glared back at Tohma and Tohma whispered an apology to Eiri. Eiri sighed and lay back in his chair. Why can't this weekend be over already? Eiri thought.

Shuichi had decided to head back to the hotel and take a nice shower to get the sand out of his hair. You see after he had sat back down in his seat after asking Zack on a date, Tatsuha and Ryuichi look like they were having fun by building a sand castle, so he decided to help along but then Ryuichi had a brilliant idea by throwing a sand ball at Tatsuha and then it started into a sand fight.

He took a nice shower and by the time he noticed it was already kind of late. It was 5:45 and he wondered when Maiko and the others will arrive from shopping.

He decided to look through is clothes to look for something to wear for his date tonight. He decided on some black jeans and a black collar shirt with some converse. He looked kind of gothic.

Shuichi sat in the couch waiting for Maiko to arrive. He turned on the TV but turned it off cause everything was in Spanish. He took a deep breath and laid his head in the sofa.

When he did that there was a knock on the door. He got up and went over to the door.

''Who is it?'' He asked.

''It's me Eiri I need to talk to you.'' Eiri said from the other side of the door.

He smiled and opened the door but when he did he was coldly push into the wall and Eiri closed the door and lock it.

'' Eiri what's going on?'' Shuichi asked.

Eiri didn't answer and push his lip against Shuichi own. His eyes widen so big he didn't believe what was going on. He tried to push Eiri away but was to strong. But as soon as he felt Eiri tongue trying to enter his mouth he did so and let Eiri explore his mouth. He felt so warm. He was enjoying the kiss when all of a sudden he heard a pounding against something.

''Shuichi open the door I can't stay out side forever.'' Someone called out.

Shuichi opened his eyes and gasp.

''It was just a dream….just a dream. But it felt so real.'' Shuichi said touching his lips.

''Shuichi please open up I know your there.''

Shuichi opened the door and saw Maiko there standing there with bags in each hand. He stepped away from the door and let Maiko enter.

''Damn it Shuichi I know I was out there for about 5 minutes pounding on the door. What's going on?'' Maiko asked.

''Nothing I fell asleep and had a wired dream.'' Shuichi said closing the door.

''A dream about?'' Maiko asked.

''I don't know…I forgot.'' Shuichi lied.

''I see so did you have fun with Eiri?'' Maiko asked entering their room.

''Eiri?'' Shuichi asked.

''Yea Eiri, didn't you say you were going to have a tour of the place.'' Maiko said.

''Oh yea…that…. It was fun. Did you know there is a techno club here?'' Shuichi asked going into the room.

''No.'' Maiko said noticing the clothes in the bed.

''Well yea there is.'' Shuichi said.

''Are you going out?'' Maiko asked putting the bags in the bed.

''Yea how you know?'' Shuichi asked.

''Obvious there party clothes in the bed.'' Maiko said.

''Oh well yea I meet this guy in the beach and I asked him on a simple one night date.'' Shuichi said.

Maiko frowned, damn Eiri hasn't made a move yet. Maiko thought.

''Well are the others going?'' Maiko asked.

''Don't think so.'' Shuichi said.

Maiko nodded and walked away.

''Where are you going?'' Shuichi asked.

''To Eiri's hotel room.'' Maiko said and closed the door behind her.

**Well it's kind of late already for me and I have school in the morning. I hope that this is good as I thought. I'm sorry that it took me forever to up-date again but the laptop was freak up. I'll try to up-date as soon as I can I promise. Lots of review please, they make me happy.**

**Love:**

**Asakura **

**Aka:**


	17. Lovely but crazy little Maiko

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, Maki does. **

**Authors Note: I am so sorry it been like years since I have up-date it but…I haven't had a change to work on this story since my computer died on me. So I am using my uncles for this chapter right now to up-date, since I have taken a break from my studies. Also I have lost all my interest in this story but I promise you I will finish it. **

**New boy New love**

**Chapter 17: Lovely but crazy little Maiko**

"Damn that Eiri, he can't do anything right." Maiko said as she marched herself to Eiri's room.

Eiri sighed; he took the pack of cigarettes from the table and took a seat on the couch.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door. He frowned; he was tired and didn't fell like talking to no one. Whoever was behind the door could be dying for all he cared; he wasn't going to open the door.

"Eiri damn you open this door this instant." Maiko screamed as she banged on the door a bit harder.

"Damn brat…" Eiri said and got up to answer the door.

There right in front of Eiri was little Maiko with a mad look on her face, yet there seem to be tears falling from her eyes.

"Maiko what wrong are you okay, come inside." Eiri said stepping aside and letting Maiko in.

Maiko walked in and took a seat on the couch, Eiri closed the door and locked it, and he walked back to the couch and offered her anything to drink.

"No thanks, please just take a seat we need to talk." Maiko said.

Eiri did as he was told and took a seat. Maiko wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Eiri…I have given up hope with you and my brother." Maiko said.

Eiri's eyes widen.

"What but why?" he asked.

"I don't mean you can't date him or anything, I just don't think your stepping into the game. My brother is going out with a guy tonight, yet you haven't had the guts to ask my brother in a measly date, and it makes me really sad cause I know you care for my brother. I want you to go out with him." Maiko said.

Eiri frowned, Maiko was right. He had plenty of opportunities with Shuichi yet all he has done was let that road open for other guys to snatch that opportunity away from him, he was getting tired of it.

"You're right Maiko, I'm just so afraid to be rejected by a guy like you're brother. He's the first person I have fallen in love with." Eiri said.

Maiko frowned, she felt bad for Eiri. She understood where he was coming from in some wired way since she has never really been in love.

"Okay then, I'm going to help you but this is the last time you have to learn how to walk on your own." Maiko said.

Eiri looked up at her; Maiko had a little creepy smile on her lovely little face.

"Should I be afraid?" He asked.

Maiko just smiled.

**Party time!**

Maiko sat in the living room watching a Mexican movie about soccer, funny thing was that she was really enjoying it.

"Run Gorge run...!" Maiko screamed at the television.

Shuichi took a looked at himself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction.

"Alright then, Noriko said she come and baby sit for a while." Shuichi said fixing his hair.

"Sorry to spoil your plan brother but Noriko decided to tag along with the others at the club." Noriko said.

"What no way, why didn't you tell me this earlier Maiko?" Shuichi said in total disbelieve.

"I forgot." She said it simply. Shuichi sighed.

"I guess I have no choice but to cancel, I can't leave you here by you self." He said in disappointment.

"Hey don't say that, when he found out that Noriko decided to go clubbing he change his plans to baby sit me." Maiko said.

Shuichi took a seat and looked at her. "Who's he?" he asked.

There was a knock on the door, Maiko rushed to the door and opened it, Shuichi looked up to see Eiri standing at the door.

"Eiri…" Shuichi whispers.

"Hey you better get going if you want to have a great time." Eiri said walking inside the room.

"You offered to baby sit Maiko?" Shuichi asked.

"Who else, everyone wanted to have a great time tonight with their dates, Noriko apologize she and K decided to go together to the club and asked if I can baby sit." Eiri said taking a seat on the couch Maiko was sitting on.

"Are you sure, I kind of fell bad if you stay and ruin such a good night?" Shuichi asked.

Eiri nodded. "Yea me and the munchkin can have a good time here." He said

Maiko smiled at her brother and nodded.

"Okay then…but it won't' take me long. Just a couple of songs and I'll be right back." Shuichi said walking out.

Eiri looked at Maiko. "You really think this would work?" Eiri asked.

Maiko nodded. "My brother is going to die of guilt tonight." She said with a smile.

Eiri sighed, Maiko was a lovely girl but she was also crazy.

**OMGOSH you must hate by now. I haven't up-dated for years and when I do post something it's only like 2 pg's. I am a horrible person. But as soon as I get a bit more inspiration on this I'll be sure to up-date the next chapter. I'm so sorry. **


End file.
